


Tainted Angel, Righteous Demon

by kjhaff, tardistype221b (TardisType221b)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mark of Cain, Post-Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjhaff/pseuds/kjhaff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/tardistype221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cain died, the Mark has gained an even stronger hold on Dean. Meanwhile, Cas is desperate to find anything that can save him. When they have some quality time with Metatron, they discover something that can help. But will it be the death of the Mark or the death of Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to our Artist GQHarlie who is amazing! The Art for this is beautiful! We couldn't have asked for someone better!

“Dean’s in trouble,” Sam’s voice filled the empty silence that consumed the room as the sound of Dean’s angry footsteps faded away with the slam of a door.

Cas wasn’t sure what to say. He knew something was wrong; after Dean had killed Cain, Cas had watched as he staggered out of that barn, seemingly the winner of that battle. But that was far from the truth; Cain wanted either the culling of his descendants or death, and he had gotten his wish. But because Dean had granted it, he had sacrificed even more of his humanity. Dean wasn’t even acting like a shadow of himself anymore. They had to do something. Dean was reaching a breaking point and Sam suspected that he wouldn’t last much longer under the pressure of the Mark. He was surprised that Dean had managed to last this long, especially after killing Cain.

“We have to do something,” Cas muttered, repeating Sam’s thoughts out loud as his eyes filled with worry. “Dean isn’t going to be able to hold off the urges of the Mark for much longer.”

“I know Cas,” Sam sighed, rubbing his tired face with his hands. “But we’ve tried everything, looked everywhere. I don’t know what else to do next!” He dropped his head in his palms. “I don’t know how to help him…” Cas walked over and patted Sam on the back, trying to comfort him.

“I think there is something we can do,” Cas told him, his voice deep and tired. Sam could see that his fading grace was taking a toll on him. Cas had dark bags under his eyes and he looked dead on his feet. His borrowed grace was no longer sufficient in keeping up his energy, and the stress from the events surrounding the Mark only made it worse.

Sam looked up at him. “What is it?” he asked. If Cas had an idea, then he wanted to hear it. Maybe it was something they could actually do; a lead they could follow.

“I will need to summon Hannah, but I believe I will be able to convince her to sneak Metatron out of heaven. He has all the information about the Mark; he is our only hope in being able to help Dean,” Cas offered cautiously, knowing that after the last debacle with Metatron, it was unlikely that Sam would take well to the idea.

“Cas, we can’t. That’s too dangerous. We both know that Metatron won’t talk without torture and Dean’s head definitely isn’t in the right place for that. This could break him! For good!” Sam shouted indignantly.

"No, Sam," Cas protested, his eyes shining with worry. He frowned, his forehead wrinkling as he turned away from Sam, not daring to look at him. "We have to do everything we can to save him, even if that might break him." He hated having to stoop this low, but they were desperate.

Sam shook his head once again, shocked that Cas would come up with such a crazy idea. “Cas, this is ridiculous. We can’t risk things like this, and we don’t even know for sure if Metatron actually has information on the mark, or if he’s just bullshitting us. And what if things get out of hand? What if Dean really does succumb to the Mark and we’ve got nothing we can use? Metatron is just gonna be sitting there laughing at us while we’re both screwed.”

Cas held back his frustration. Sam just couldn’t see that this could do more good than bad. “If we don’t try something soon, he is going to succumb to the mark for sure. At least I’m trying.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, glaring at Sam.

“You don’t think I’ve been trying, Cas? I’m up late every night  reading lore books and trying to find something. I’ve been talking to every contact I have! And I know that you’ve been searching for Cain. We’ve both been trying, Cas… I guess just not hard enough,” Sam sighed, crestfallen, his anger from earlier ebbing away.

Cas' frustration started dwindling as well as he heard Sam’s words. He sighed and shook his head. “I have to try. I can’t - I can’t give up on him, Sam. I can’t stop until I know he’s okay.”

“I know, Cas. But this isn’t the right way, man, and you know it. Talking to Metatron is not a path that either of us should go down again, especially Dean,” Sam said, trying to convey that this idea of Cas' was too risky to try.

“I understand, Sam, and I wouldn’t even be suggesting this if it wasn’t a last resort,” Cas replied, “but desperate times call for desperate measures. This is our chance, Sam, and we must take it before it’s too late. If you don’t help me that’s fine, but I will do this.”

Cas left the room, determined to help Dean in whatever way that he could. He headed to Dean’s room, where he was fast asleep on his bed. He pushed against the door, the wood making a slight creaking sound. Cas flinched back, hoping Dean hadn't heard him. The soft snores floating through the crack told Cas he hadn't, and he pushed against the door again, carefully. Dean was laying on the bed with his back to Cas, and Cas watched his back fall and rise with each soft breath he took. He couldn’t help but stare at him for a minute, making sure to stay far enough away, that Dean wouldn’t sense him in his sleep.

Castiel recalled all of the countless times he had watched Dean slumber back when he had just recently met him until - actually Cas couldn’t remember the last time he had watched over Dean’s sleep. It had definitely been years. One memory stood out in sharp contrast, though Cas knew that it wasn’t the last time that he had watched Dean sleep. He had just confessed his darkest urge to Dean, how he had wanted to kill himself. That wasn’t the case now, but back then he had felt so low, the amount of destruction that he had caused had been constantly weighing on him. And of course, little did he know that Naomi had also been manipulating him into doing even more heinous things, easily contributing to the deep sinking pit of depression that had opened up inside of him. But somehow, amazingly, despite everything he had done, Dean never thought less of him for that, instead empathizing with him and supporting him. It gave him the courage to go on and make things right in spite of what had happened.

Now Dean was in the same boat, however. He was the one that was causing destruction and only wanted to be put down, but Cas was going to make sure that that wasn’t going to happen. He was going to save Dean, no matter the cost,  just like Dean would do for him. He carefully walked up to the bed, trying his best to make as little noise as possible, not wanting Dean to wake prematurely. He sat lightly on the edge of the bed, looking at Dean’s body stretched across it. He could see Dean’s chest rising and falling with every breath he took, and could see the slight flinches he made as whatever Dean dreamed about was affecting him. He couldn’t help him with the nightmares now, though, unlike the other times.

Cas watched Dean for a long time, and let the minutes slip by unnoticed. Eventually, he knew that Sam would come looking for him so he woke Dean up and explained his plan. Dean was all for getting his hands dirty torturing Metatron, though he had wrangled a promise from Cas that Cas'd put him down if he became too much of a threat. Cas didn’t like it, but it got Dean to agree, and hopefully, it would never come to that.

Later that night they snuck out of the bunker avoiding the watchful eyes of Sam, taking the impala and just driving. Cas resolutely stared out the window for a long while, determined not to look at Dean. He knew that Dean was succumbing more and more to the Mark and if this didn’t work… Cas didn’t even want to think about what would happen.The silence filling the Impala was tense; both knew this would be their last chance.

Dean glanced worriedly at Cas from the corner of his eye. He knew that there was a very real chance that he wouldn’t be able to control the Mark when he was torturing Metatron, and if Cas didn’t go through with his promise, Cas would be in very real danger. This was a serious risk they were both taking, and Dean wondered if ignoring Sam’s advice had really been such a good idea. Going behind each others backs never seemed to work after all but he had to try. When they had driven through two states, Dean deemed it far enough away to stop so that they could summon Hannah.

    “You’ll need to wait in the car, Dean,” Cas told him gently. Dean looked at Cas, confusion written over his face.

    “What?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed as he stared into the angel’s eyes. “Why?” Dean didn’t like the idea of Cas going alone to summon Hannah. Dean didn’t know the female angel well, but she was an angel nonetheless, and that made her a dick in his book by default.

    Cas only gave him a half smile, one that made Dean smile for the first time in weeks. The rare glimpse of a smile from Cas was enough to settle Dean’s nerves, make him feel more human than he had in a long time. Nodding, Dean gave Cas a smile of his own before Cas was gone, heading off to summon Hannah by himself.

    Castiel walked off towards an open field, wringing his hands as he took a deep breath. He hoped that Hannah would come when he called. Cas closed his eyes and prayed to her, asking that she come down to talk to him.

    “Hello, Castiel,” a soft voice behind him spoke. He heard her, and his grace stirred inside him. Hannah was without a vessel, like he had suspected she would be. He was glad Dean wasn’t there, as he couldn’t handle an angel in their true form. Letting out a breath, Castiel opened his eyes, shielding them slightly; the light radiating from her Grace was stinging his eyes, almost as if he was human.

“Hello Hannah,” Cas replied, cautiously greeting her. He didn’t know whether or not Hannah would be willing to help them with this. “I need your help.”

    “What trouble have the Winchesters dragged you into this time, Castiel?” Hannah asked. Cas could hear the disapproval in her voice. He decided to stretch the truth a little, only giving her what she wanted to hear.

    “Dean is in trouble, sister,” Cas said. “But I come to seek your aid for myself. I require my grace to help fix Dean and myself. The only person who knows where it is Metatron. You are the only one I know who can help me with this task, Hannah. I need you to fetch Metatron from Heaven so that Dean and I can obtain the information that we need,” Cas told her, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

    Hannah considered Castiel’s request. Though she held a high ranking position up in heaven, and she knew many angels who would be delighted to see Metatron destroyed once and for all, she wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do. Castiel was always for the less violent approach. For him to resort to such means truly showed that he was desperate and cared little for how he was perceived. Maybe now Castiel was finally caring for himself, finally helping himself rather than sacrificing everything for someone else. And she could tell that he cared more for Dean then he would like to admit. Even she could see that Castiel would do anything and everything he could to keep the older Winchester safe and healthy. She knew that Castiel loved humanity more than Castiel ever had loved any of his brothers and sisters. After thinking it through, she acquiesced.    

“Fine, Castiel,” she sighed. “I will help you, only because I do believe that you need your grace back.”

    “Thank you Hannah. I truly appreciate your help. I am very grateful,” Castiel thanked her. “When should we expect you back?”

    “Tomorrow night. Meet me where we used to scour the world for Metatron. He will be there.”

    Castiel nodded. “Thank you Hannah. Know that your help is appreciated by more than just I.”

    “Know this, Castiel. I am taking a great risk. There are angels who are only on our side because Metatron is no longer a player in this game, but they will not take kindly to finding out about what we have done. Be careful.” Her voice reverberated around him, her essence filling the space.

    “I will, Hannah,” Castiel replied, eyes turned to her radiant light. “But you must do the same.”

    “Of course, Castiel. I was always the one looking out for you, remember?” she spoke softly. Castiel smiled fondly.

    “Yes I do, Hannah. I miss you, sister. I wish that you could visit Earth more often,” Cas remarked wistfully, knowing that Hannah couldn’t.

    “You know I cannot, Castiel. To take a vessel is to rob someone of their life, and that is too cruel for me to contemplate.” Castiel nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

    “I understand, Hannah. I wish I had learned that before Jimmy Novak was killed. That will weigh on me for the rest of my life.”

    “As will Caroline’s fear,” Hannah replied. “I must be going now, Castiel. I need to set things in motion to retrieve Metatron.”

    “Of course, Hannah. I will be waiting,” Castiel sighed in relief. Hannah disappeared in a flash of light and Cas headed outside to Dean, relieved that everything was going according to plan so far. Dean had been waiting, leaning against the Impala with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at his feet, kicking futilely against some stones. Cas could see how much he was trying to resist the Mark, outing his frustration in kicking the ground instead of blowing up at Cas. When Dean looked up, having noticed his presence, Cas quickly looked away, hoping Dean hadn’t caught him staring. The gravel crunched under Dean’s feet as Dean walked closer, the sound reverberating through Cas' ears.

    “How’d it go?” Dean asked.

    “Very well,” Cas replied. “Hannah agreed to the plan. She will retrieve Metatron from Heaven. We must meet her at our old headquarters. She will deliver him there.”

    Dean nodded. “Alright then. Let’s hit the road.” He hopped in the car in a haste, ready to reach their destination so they could get the information they needed out of Metatron. He was so anxious about the whole situation, wanting answers, but fearing that he would never get them.

They drove for hours, mostly in silence, sometimes listening to some Zep or AC/DC. Cas wanted to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say, knowing that any attempt of comfort or reassurance of any kind would be rebuffed by Dean. Cas looked at Dean, watching as the hard line of Dean’s jaw clenched. Cas could feel the anger and fierce determination rolling off him in waves, and it scared Cas slightly. Dean had changed a lot under the pressure of the Mark, his emotions becoming more intense and more aggressive. Dean wasn’t the only one affected by the Mark, though, Cas had changed as well. The stress of looking out for his friend and his fading Grace were taking a toll on him, making him more tired than he’d been in centuries. He forced his drooping eyelids to stay open, worried that Dean might snap, and knowing he’d have to be the one to stop him. He turned his eyes back to the road when Dean shifted, watching the landscapes fly by. Everything blurred together as his eyelids slid shut, his body succumbing to unconsciousness.     

Cas jerked awake when Dean shook his shoulder. “We’re here, Cas,” Dean muttered. Cas got out of the car, stretching his muscles, which were sore after sleeping in such an awkward position in the cramped Impala. He looked around; it was darker now, almost nightfall. They entered the eerily quiet building and looked around at all the disarray. The floorboards creaked as they walked inside the room, breaking the tranquil silence. Cas wiped at his nose when he inhaled, the dust making his nose itch. The machines were still on, some of the screens flickering and beeping, having all been abandoned so quickly that some of them weren’t even turned off.

    “So,” Dean started, glancing around the messy room with hesitation, lips turned in some sort of frown. He didn’t have the greatest memories of this place. “Where’s she gonna be?”

    “I’m not sure,” Cas replied, with a slight shake of his head. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. “But she’s not here yet. I would be able to sense her.”

    “What do we do, then?” Dean asked, ignoring how his heart stuttered every time Cas did that thing with his head. Dean cleared his throat to get rid of that thought.

    “I think we should set up a room for...this. Who knows in what shape some of these rooms are in. It’s been months,” Cas muttered, unperturbed by Dean’s clearing of his throat. He was fairly distracted, too caught up in what their plans held.

    “Right. Yeah,” Dean replied with a nod. He looked around at the room once again before following Cas into a different hallway. They headed to one of the side rooms and only years of training prevented Dean from gagging at the smell after opening the door, being met with Tessa’s corpse.

    “Damn, none of you guys cleaned this out,” Dean covered his mouth and nose, the smell god awful. He shook his head in disgust before slamming the door shut.

    “I suppose not…” Cas said. “We were all too busy at the moment, and after they all decided to leave well, I guess  none of them cared enough.”

    “We’ll have to use another room, then,” Dean frowned, nose crinkling in disgust. It was nasty. Completely awful. Tessa was now unrecognizable, skin decaying and rotting

“There should be others that are suited for this task,” Cas muttered a little distantly. He took Dean to another room that had a lone chair and some rope. “This rope won’t hold him but we have the blessed chains and we can ward this room with whatever we wish.”

    “Yeah but won’t the wards affect you as well?” Dean asked, turning to face Cas and studying his features like usual. Dean could see how tired and worn down Cas looked. Bags were under his eyes, and wrinkles were forming.

    “Yes, but I am… close to human now, they will not hurt me nearly as much,” Cas lied. As long as he had grace they would still affect him, they would probably speed up his decline, but it didn’t matter. They had to keep Metatron contained.

    “I call bullshit, Cas,” Dean proclaimed, crossing his arms, not willing to take no for an answer. “We ain't using those wards. We’ll find another way.”

    Cas sighed. “What other way, Dean?” he asked. His eyes looked just so tired. Dean almost gave in then and there. “We can’t use Holy Fire because then you can’t get close enough to...do your work.”

    “We can if I make the circle big enough,” Dean offered, hoping the angel wouldn’t risk anything for him, “then you’ll be safe”  They both heard the unspoken ‘safe from me.’ “-and Metatron will be contained.”    

Cas narrowed his eyes in Dean’s direction. He might not be an angel anymore, but he wasn’t helpless. He walked towards Dean, his hands trembling with fury, barely restraining himself from shoving Dean against the wall.“You don’t need to protect me, Dean,” he growled indignantly. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, Cas!” Dean exclaimed, pushing against Cas' shoulder to keep him at a distance. “But Metatron is dangerous!” Dean looked away from Cas, the tiles under his feet suddenly very interesting. They both know Dean was talking about himself. “He- he hurt you, Cas. You’ve been hurt enough already. This is so that that’ll stop, for good.”

“This isn’t about me, Dean,” Cas growled, not bothered by Dean’s hand on his shoulder and he pushed forward, crowding into Dean’s personal space. “This is for you. I’m doing this for you. You need help, you know the Mark’s taking over you. Now let me help!”

“Yeah and why do you want to help? ‘Cause I’m a fuse that’s about to blow, a bomb about to explode right?” Dean retaliated, his pulse reverberating through his skull. “I’m a hazard, a burden, a fire that everyone want to put out. Now please, do me a favor and get out of here before I hurt you again.”

He struggled against Cas, the Mark throbbing, sending more poison through his veins and begging him to attack Cas.

Castiel’s stomach twisted when he saw the way Dean shifted against him, and, noticing the dilated pupils, he stepped away from Dean, instantly missing the heat of Dean’s body. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, placing it over His Mark on Dean’s soul. Dean just stared at him, his black eyes slowly reverting back to green as his breathing calmed. Cas caught him when he slumped forward, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

“No Dean, I won’t,” Cas whispered into Dean’s hair, trying to placate him. “The Mark, it’s changing you. You said it yourself, you don’t want the Mark to change you into something you don’t want to be. You don’t want to be a demon again. This is me helping you, Dean!”

Dean sighed, breathing in the smell of Cas' trenchcoat. Cas was so goddamn stupid.

“Yeah I know Cas...sorry about that. It’s just so hard. We’ve been trying so hard, and nothing’s working and I’m scared. Shit. Sammy’s probably frantic by now.”

“It’s going to be o -” Cas started. But before he got a chance to continue that sentence a bright burst of white light started to enter the room. “Dean, shut your eyes!” Cas shouted out in warning, and Dean quickly obeyed. Suddenly Metatron appeared in the middle of the room, wrapped in blessed chains, each cuff etched with sigils to hopefully keep him contained.

Thank you.  Cas quickly sent to Hannah, and he received a nudge of affection in return.

    Metatron looked around the headquarters, a cocky smirk on his face but it fell as soon as he laid eyes on the hunter and the angel. He knew shit was about to happen, but he played the fear off by being a complete asshole.

    “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the neanderthal and his dying pet angel, Asstiel,” Metatron drawled with a grin. “So, I’m guessing you brought me here because poor little Cassie couldn’t help his little boyfriend with the mark, huh?” His evil chuckle rang through the empty room.

    “No.” Dean gave him an icy glare, the mark flaring with his anger. “We’re here for Cas' grace you son of a bitch,” Dean hissed. “And what I said before is true, you’re going to tell me everything, otherwise you will regret it. And unlike Cas here, I have no qualms about putting this blade-” He pulled the blade out from inside his coat, twirling it in his hands with a maniacal grin. “-right between your eyes. So you better start talking.”

    Cas really didn’t like this side of Dean, and he really didn’t want Dean to go overboard and lose complete control over himself and the mark. Castiel stood back, leaning against a wall, fighting the urge to give in to exhaustion. He watched as Dean moved towards Metatron and pulled him roughly to the chair. Finally, Cas moved closer, eyes locked on Metatron in an ever present glare. Cas shifted nervously, the trenchcoat rustling at the movement. He eyed Dean suspiciously, not wanting him to lose control. He observed Dean’s movements and Metatron’s nervous twitching and couldn’t suppress a little smile at that, seeing Metatron anxious wasn’t an unwelcome sight after all he’d done. He jumped when Dean promptly moved forward, grabbing Metatron and throwing him onto the chair. Metatron whimpered, trying to put his hands up in defense, but unable to because of the chains. Cas moved closer to him, eyes never wandering from Metatron.

    “You’re going to tell us where my grace is,” Castiel started, practically growling. His hatred for Metatron surpassed everything. “Then you’re going to tell us how we get rid of the mark.” Cas glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye, making sure the hunter was still in control. Cas could see the struggle in Dean’s eyes, his pupils expanding and shrinking in turn. His stomach twisted; Dean was trying his hardest, but it didn’t look like it was enough. Dean gave him a small nod and Castiel decided to trust him. Metatron started to look worried now, looking from Cas to Dean, down to the angel blade still held tightly in Dean’s hand.

    Clearing his throat, Metatron said in a shaking voice, “Come on, guys. We don’t need to be like this, right? I mean... No, I’m not going to give you the whereabouts of Castiel’s grace, because as of right now, it’s my only bargaining chip. And I really don’t want little Cassie here to survive.” He glanced at Cas, who didn’t show any emotion. Dean, on the other hand, made a lunge towards him, but Cas quickly reached out, holding him back.

    “Dean,” Cas reprimanded, arm holding Dean back from unleashing on Metatron. Dean blinked his eyes a few times, finding himself as he stared into the deep blue of Cas' eyes. He nodded and stepped back, though his knuckles turned white at how tight he was holding the blade.

    “Tell us where Cas' grace is. Now,” Dean growled as he stepped closer again, feeling more in control. He took a deep breath and nodded at Cas, who took a step back to let Dean do his thing. Grinning evilly, Dean sauntered up to Metatron, whose eyes showed his fear. Twisting the angel blade in his hands, Dean thought of everything he could do to him to get him to talk. Everything that he had learned from his time in Hell. Slowly, Dean brought the angel blade to Metatron’s neck. He knew that the anticipation of the pain was sometimes just as bad, if not worse, than the pain itself. Especially if one is not accustomed to it, which he was sure Metatron was not. After all he had lived his cushy life as an angel in heaven, and after sitting in that hotel reading book after book, he probably never had even pricked his finger before.

    “You’re going to tell me where Cas' grace is, aren’t you?” he said venomously. When Metatron stayed silent, Dean pressed the blade harder against his neck, blood trickling down the skin. Metatron let out a pained grunt, but met Dean’s stare evenly. “Bad choice.”

Dean shook his head and started making cuts in places that he knew would bleed slowly but would go right over nerves and other sensitive parts of the body but wouldn’t be enough to kill him or make him lose consciousness. With every draw of the blade, Metatron would make another pained noise, his breathing erratic and vessel becoming sweaty. Cas could see that Dean was gaining too much enjoyment from this, but he hadn’t lost control yet, so he wasn’t going to intervene.

    Metatron finally had enough, his body in extreme pain from the angel blade. “His grace is right in front of you, you’re just too stupid to see it,” he gasped out, but that was all he was going to say. He was too prideful and too much of a dick to actually give helpful information.

    “That’s it, you son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, anger rising in him. He hit Metatron across the face with the blunt side of the blade and Metatron whimpered pathetically. Dean smiled, the pounding in his head increasing until Metatron’s face was bloody and swollen. God, he’d waited so long and he was going to take his time. He hit him over and over. He was so full of anger that he couldn’t stop,  Metatron’s face becoming bloody and swollen.

    “Dean,” Cas finally intervened, eyes creased with worry for his friend, afraid he was losing it. “Dean, that’s enough. Dean!” Dean had started slashing away at Metatron’s chest as the angel yelled and screamed in pain.

    “Tell us!” Dean shouted at him his voice echoing powerfully through the building, making even Cas quiver in fear. “Tell us where it is you son of a bitch!”

Dean cut Metatron across his chest, a deep gash staring back at him, hardly noticing and not really caring about the light that he could see emanating from his chest. In a vial, inside his chest, Metatron had kept Cas' grace. Dean didn’t even notice when the vial slipped out of his bloody chest and hit the floor, the vial cracking open, and some of the grace spilling out and dissipating.    

Dean was still going at it, blood covering his hands and spattered on his face and all over his clothes. Metatron wasn’t dead though. No, Dean was going to torture him for a long while before actually killing him. He was about to make another deep slash when a loud noise distracted him. The earth quaked at the force of something hitting it, and Dean’s head shot up, temporarily distracted from Metatron. He turned to Cas, whose eyes were wide with fear and confusion. There was a moment of silence and stillness before the door was knocked down, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Cas pulled his angel blade out as Dean left Metatron there and turned to fight. Angels were standing at the door, all armed with their own blades.   
    “Brothers... Sisters…” Cas choked out, trying to convey that what they were doing was needed. “Please let me explain what we-”

    “No, Castiel,” one of the angels cut him off. “We’re done listening to you. You are as much of a disgrace as he is,” the angel spat, motioning towards the bloodied angel tied to the chair. Cas' eyes widened, filling with sadness before he gathered and steeled himself for what was about to happen.

“So be it, then. Just let us do this, brother. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“You betrayed us, Castiel. We have no choice. You need to be punished,” the angel replied, then he lunged at Castiel, blade poised to stab him when Dean jumped into the fray, knocking the angel out of the way and stabbing him in the back. Cas regained his footing and started to fend off the other angels. He fought three while Dean had to take on five. Cas, while still fighting the everlasting fatigue on his body, had to dodge angel blades left and right and keep an eye on Dean. Castiel winced as he pushed his blade through the gut of one of his brothers, then his sister. He had a few cuts and bruises, but was okay when the last angel he was fighting against went down. Cas glanced over at Dean, his eyes widened at the sight. Dean had an angel blade in his hand, eyes crazed as he stood over five dead and very bloody angels. It looked like a massacre. As the last of the angels’ lights went out, Cas just stared at Dean for a moment.

The silence reigned, Cas was holding his breath unsure what Dean was going to do. Dean slowly turned around and Cas followed where his eyes were looking only to see an empty chair! Metatron was gone. And Dean seemed to realize that too, letting out a horrific growl. It made Cas' skin crawl. He turned his focus on Cas who took a step back in fear. Dean’s eyes were manic and crazed. He stalked forward toward Cas in determination.

“Where is he?” He grunted out. Cas stepped back more, heart racing, until his back hit the wall.

“I don’t know, Dean. He escaped!” Cas told him quickly, fearing what Dean would do to him. He knew that, if Dean lost control completely, Castiel was dead.

“Where is he?” Dean shouted, his voice reverberating off of the walls.

“I don’t know, Dean! Please calm down, there is no one to fight now.” Dean approached Cas and grabbed him by the throat.

“Dean!” Cas gasped. He couldn’t breathe! “Please…”

“Where is it?” Dean demanded. Cas was struggling in his hold.

“Dean… Can’t… Breathe.” Dean let go of Cas who toppled to the floor gasping for air. Cas held his throat as he tried to catch his breath..

“Where is it?” Dean demanded again.

“I don’t know what you want.” Cas said, panicked.

“The blade.” Dean said. “I want the blade. I need to kill.”

“Dean no, you don’t. You can beat this!” Cas proclaimed, standing back up.

“You have the blade! Give it to me!” Dean said, pushing Cas into the wall. Cas gasped in pain and surprise.

“No, Dean! You told me to keep it safe from you, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Dean punched him.

“Give me the blade!” Dean screamed at him.

“No.” Cas muttered as calmly as he could, not trying to push Dean over the edge.

“Give it to me!” Dean punched Cas again and again, he kicked him and slapped him, and bashed his head against the wall but Cas would not give in. Cas was seeing double and bleeding profusely but he would not give in.

“Please, Dean.” Cas croaked out, kneeling on the cold hard ground. Dean standing above him angel blade in his hand, poised to strike. “Please...you said we were family. You, me, and Sam. Remember, Dean? Please don’t do this. I need you. I-” He hesitated. Was this really the time to say this? But he knew that he needed to bring Dean back and he meant every word. Love is what always pierced the veil. “I love you, Dean.” Dean froze, grip lessening on the blade. Cas looked down and held his breath. This was it, he would die at the hands of Dean Winchester, the soul that he had gripped tight and raised from perdition, the one whom he had sacrificed everything for, the one he had fallen from heaven for, and fell for.

“No.” He heard Dean say. Cas looked up, startled.

“What?” He asked, voice strained and barely above a whisper.

“You can’t. I mean- oh god.” Dean dropped the blade and backed away. The blade clattered loudly on the floor. “Oh god, Cas, look what I did to you. All for that stupid blade. All to feed this stupid mark. You can’t, Cas. You can’t love me. I’m- I’m a monster. I need to- I need to go, go and get you some help!”

“No!” Cas exclaimed. “Please don’t...Dean please don’t leave me.” He stared up into Dean’s green eyes, the pain evident in his look. Cas was bloodied and bruised, all by the hands of Dean. Caught up with grief for what he had done, Dean fell to his knees in front of the angel, tears coming to his eyes.

“Cas... Oh Cas...” He whispered, eyes searching the angel’s face. “I’m so, so sorry. God, I’m so sorry.” He chanted over and over. Dean couldn’t help himself. He gently cupped Cas' cheek, where it wasn’t already cut up and leaned down, pressing his lips against Cas' bruised and bloodied lips for the first time. He could taste Cas' blood, flowing from a cut on his lip. It was a metallic flavor in his mouth, but he tasted something more, too, light and airy. It felt...amazing. He sucked on the cut, drinking the blood that oozed into his mouth. He didn’t bother thinking about how weird and gross that was because his head felt clear for the first time since he had gotten the mark. Suddenly, the mark didn’t have the influence over him like it had before. He pulled away from Cas' lips.

“Cas…What is that?” Dean asked. “It tastes so good. I feel so much better.”

“Dean, I’m not sure what you mean, all you should be tasting is - oh.” Cas' eyes widened as he put his fingers to his lips, pulling them away and seeing the blood.

“What, Cas?”

“You can’t-you can’t do that again, Dean.” He shook his head, still a little taken aback from the kiss.

“Oh...okay.” Dean felt his stomach drop. Of course Cas wouldn’t actually want to be with him. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have kissed you. Especially after what I did.” Dean pulled away from Cas and started to stand up. “I know it wasn’t right.”

“No Dean, that’s...that’s not what I meant, please don’t think that I don’t love you, or don’t want you, because that’s not true.” Cas said, pulling Dean back down so they were facing each other. “I just can’t have you taste my blood anymore. It can be dangerous for you.”

“But Cas, it was...it is working. I don’t feel the Mark anymore. The urge to kill, it’s gone, truly gone, Cas. I haven’t felt this way in...in over a year.” Dean looked down at the mark, which was a pale pink, lighter than it had been in a long time.

Cas glanced down at Dean’s forearm scrutinously. He almost gasped at how different the mark looked now. Looking back up into Dean’s eyes, he could see the clarity, and the life. Dean’s eyes weren’t dead or dull anymore. They were bright and completely full of life. A smile broke out on Cas' face and he leaned in again, finally able to do something he had only fantasized about. He felt Dean’s hand move to his waist to draw him closer as their lips moved together. Cas could faintly taste the metallic flavor of his blood on Dean’s tongue.

Cas was the first to pull away. “I am not misunderstanding this... You reciprocate my feelings, correct?” He asked, hopeful.

“Fuck yes.” Dean replied. “I never thought that this would happen. So I’m kind of in shock here.” He gave a soft chuckle and looked at Cas. His best friend. An Angel of the Lord. Cas was someone that he never thought he would be lucky enough to be with. Dean helped Cas stand up slowly, Cas wincing in pain. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you to the car.” Something on the floor caught his attention. It was a small vial with a bright light in it.

“Holy shit... Cas? Is that what I think it is?” He asked incredulously. Castiel glanced where he was looking and his eyes widened.

“Dean… Dean, that’s it! My grace!” He was jubilant as he realized that he could have his grace back. Finally. As Dean picked the vial up, they noticed that there was some missing. The bottle had cracked and some was gone. Cas sighed as he held it. “This... This is enough to heal me, but it will make me human forever..” He whispered to himself. Castiel noted that it was his angel blood that was going to help Dean, and if he was a human, he was practically useless to the cause. Castiel pocketed the vial and shook his head.

“It isn’t enough, Dean.” Cas stated. He wasn’t going to take it. He needed to let Dean use his angel blood to have complete control over the mark. To save him from himself. Cas latched onto Dean’s hand, and they walked out slowly but surely, Cas wincing with every step, but making it there, leaning into Dean’s side. Dean helped Cas into the passenger side of the car before hopping into the driver’s seat.

“You feeling good enough to head back to the bunker? You don’t need me to patch you up first?” Dean asked, making sure he didn’t need to take Cas to someone to make sure he didn’t die on him. Castiel just gave a small nod, and offered a small smile.

“I am feeling a lot better, Dean.” He told him, though it really wasn’t the whole truth. His whole body hurt like a bitch, and his head was throbbing. But those kisses. He felt like he was on cloud nine just from the simple touching of lips. It wasn’t all that foreign to Cas; He had kissed Meg and April before. But with Dean.. With Dean it was a whole new, amazing experience. Dean had surpassed all of his expectations, and now, even though they had lost Metatron and his grace was fading, he felt better than he had in years with Dean by his side.

They started the seven hour drive back to the bunker, Dean knew that Sam was probably frantic with worry so he directed Cas to call him.

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed immediately when he picked up the phone. “Where have you guys been? I’ve been calling and searching! Are you okay? What happened?  You didn’t do anything stupid, right?”

“We are-we are fine Sam. There is no need to worry we are heading back as I speak.” Cas told him calmly, hoping he would calm down. He knew that Sam had a right to be worried about them.

“What did you guys do?” Sam asked skeptically.

Cas gave a small yawn. “We will discuss that when we return Sam, as your brother and I are both exhausted.”

“Tell my brother to be careful out there. Don’t let him fall asleep behind the wheel.” Sam told him sternly, not wanting them to get hurt.

“I won’t, Sam. I promise. I’ve had that happen to me once and I know how frightening that can be.”

“Oh god.” Sam muttered. “Glad you’re okay, Cas. I’ll see you both soon.”

“Okay, bye Sam.” Cas hung up the phone.

“Sammy okay?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas for a moment.

“Yes.” Cas replied. “He seemed worried, but fine mostly.” Cas gave a strained and tired yawn, leaning his head back against the seat.

“Go to sleep, Cas. I’ll wake you when we’re home.” Dean said quietly. Cas' eyes fluttered closed and he was out like a light quickly.

When his eyes opened next he could see the inside of the bunker garage. He had been awoken by Dean again.

“Wake up, sleepy. I would offer to let you sleep there but I’m doing your back a favor, trust me.” Dean whispered while nudging him. Cas groaned and climbed out of the car, stretching his sore limbs, wincing when he accidentally pulled on one his cuts.

“You’re probably right Dean.” Cas replied. “I should, um, go to my room, I guess.” Cas said. He put his head down and started to leave.

“Wait, Cas.” Dean called out. Cas turned around with a spark of hope.

“What is it?” He asked.

“You can...stay in my room if you want?” Dean offered.

“But I thought you liked having your own space?” Cas questioned.

“Yeah but...sometimes it’s good to share it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want-”

“Dean.” Cas cut him off. “I’d love to.” A brilliant, yet tired smile lit up Cas' face as he stared at Dean .

“Okay, um, that’s great then. Do you need to get some clothes from your room? And, oh shit, I need to patch you up. You don’t look so hot Cas.” Dean bit his lip as his eyes wandered over Cas. “Let me get my supplies. Get whatever you need from your room and meet me at mine.” Cas just gave a nod before heading off to go to his room and grab what he needed. He had to move slow in order to avoid pulling on his wounds.

Dean went into the bunker from the garage, walking into the kitchen, where they kept one of their many first aid kits. He searched through it, making sure it had all of the supplies he needed before taking it and heading in the direction of his room.   
    “Dean?” He heard Sammy’s voice behind him in the hall. Dean turned with a half smile.

“Hey there, Sammy.” He stated, avoiding his brother’s eyes. He knew that as soon as they looked at each other, Sam would know something had happened between him and Cas. Sam knew him that well. “Uh… So... Things were kind of a bust.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Despite having found Cas' grace, it wasn’t a sufficient amount to help him.

Sam made a noise of disbelief. “Yeah. Okay. Figured that would happen. So why do you have the first aid kit, and why are you going to your room with it?” He asked. “Are you hurt?”

“What? No.” Dean said. “We got, uh, attacked by some dick angels who weren’t on board with the whole torturing Metatron thing. I came out okay, but Cas was...pretty banged up.” By me.

“Oh okay, I hope he’s feeling better soon.” Sam said. He didn’t even question Dean going to his room to help Cas rather than the other way around.

“Yeah he’ll be alright.” Dean shrugged. “I gotta get going.” He gestured to the hallway he was about to walk down. “Cas is probably waiting for me.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow Dean.” It was already late, and they could all use some sleep. Dean headed back to his room and when he opened the door he saw Cas, holding a change of clothes, perched on the edge of the bed, almost as if he was trying to take the least amount of space as physically possible.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said sitting next to him on the bed. “You feeling okay?”

“That depends on your definition of okay, Dean.” Cas replied, giving Dean a tired and pained look.

“Well I suppose I deserved that, what a dumb question right?” Dean said. “Well, I got the stuff we need. But I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off so I can get a better look at those wounds and stitch them up. I can see your shirt doesn’t look like it’s in such good shape.” In fact, Cas' shirt looked positively stained with red. It made the guilt curl up in Dean’s stomach again. He had done that.

Cas shifted on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, when he reached halfway down the string of buttons he winced.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean immediately questioned.

“It’s...stuck.” Cas said. “I know I need to take it off, but I can tell that if I try that it’s going to be painful.”

“Shit, Cas.” Dean swore. “This is why I asked you if you needed me to patch you up before we left.”

“Yes, but...you seemed so happy about the mark fading, and I didn’t want to burden you with reminding you of what happened. Also, you didn’t have the proper supplies…” Cas trailed off, noticing Dean’s angry glare.

“Fuck that, Cas. You were hurt, that comes first. And I had some stuff in the car; dental floss and whisky do just as good of a job.”

“If you say so, Dean.” Cas replied. “There is still the matter of my shirt.”

“I’m not gonna lie.” Dean said. “This is gonna be painful along with me stitching you up and just about everything else.”

“I understand, Dean.” Cas bit his lip, steeling himself for the pain. “Please let’s just do this, I want to sleep, preferably in your arms.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. He unbuttoned Cas' shirt the rest of the way but took care not to move it.

“Yeah, me too, Cas. Okay, I’m gonna pull it on three. One, two-” Dean ripped the shirt away from Cas' sides and he let out a small scream, grabbing onto Dean’s arm as to not pass out.

“Dean! That was not on three!” Cas exclaimed.

“It’s not supposed to be on three, Cas, then you get too tensed up and it just hurts worse.” Dean explained.

“I still didn’t like it.” Cas muttered, pouting slightly.

“Yeah, I bet you didn’t.” Dean grumbled. He took the shirt and threw it in the trash. “Let me grab a towel and then you can lay back on the bed.” He made a quick run to the nearby bathroom and grabbed an unused towel. He headed back and spread it on the bed so that Cas' blood wouldn’t stain the sheets. “There you go.”

Cas laid down and breathed a sigh of relief, the pain ebbing away a little. “Thank you Dean.” Dean got out the hydrogen peroxide, the gauze, and the sutures. He poured some hydrogen peroxide onto the cotton balls and dabbed at all of Cas' cuts. All the hisses and flinches he could see and hear from Cas made the guilt grow even more.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean muttered gently. “I just don’t want you to get an infection. I don’t know if your grace will be able to fight that off. Need a drink?” Cas nodded so he handed him his trusty bottle of jack. He helped Cas sit up so that he could take a swig. Once he finished with the hydrogen peroxide, he started with the sutures. While not every cut needed a suture, most did, and Dean used up a lot of what was in his kit. He could see Cas' hands clenched into fists, his knuckles almost white.

“Okay, Cas. You can relax now. The worst is over. I just gotta put these gauzes on you.” He could feel Cas relax minutely against him. Dean got to work taping all the gauze to Cas with medical tape. Once he finished, he smiled at Cas. “There you go, all done. We gotta keep an eye on it to make sure you don’t get an infection and change them regularly until you heal up, but you should be okay.” Dean told him.

“Does this mean I can sleep now?” Cas asked. Dean smiled a little at that.

“Yes, Cas. But don’t you wanna get changed first?” Dean asked, pointing to the pair of comfy pajamas that Cas had brought in with him. Cas looked up at him with the most tired eyes. “Please, Dean, no. Just please get into bed with me?” Dean couldn’t say no to that. He quickly changed into sweats and an old comfy t-shirt, turned off the light and climbed into bed right next to Cas, gently pulling him into his arms, trying his best not to aggravate any of his wounds.

“This feels nice, Dean.” Cas muttered sleepily. “I don’t think I’ve ever been… held like this before.”

Dean smiled fondly, thankful Cas couldn’t see it. “Well then, I’m glad I was your first.” At least in this. He thought, remembering Meg, and that bitch April. Cas' first kiss, and his first sexual experience, both of which were supposed to be him. He remembered wanting to teach him those things. But he had waited too long, had been too scared. At least he would be able to have this.     

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean whispered through the silence, shifting so Cas' head was on his shoulder.

    “Goodnight, Dean.” Cas replied before he slipped away into a deep sleep.

    They were both rudely awoken the next day when Sam banged on their door. “Wake up you two! I made breakfast!” Dean’s eyes popped open immediately, always a light sleeper. He shook Cas awake.

    Dean nudged him with his elbow, avoiding his wounds. “Cas, hey, wake up, breakfast.”

    “Wha? Dean?” Cas asked incoherently.

    “Hey, sleepy, Sam made breakfast.” Dean smiled as he stared down at the half-asleep angel in his bed.

    “No.” Cas said, turning over, smushing his face into the pillow.

    “You sure about that? ‘Cause Sammy makes some mean pancakes.”

    “Tired.” Cas mumbled into the pillow.

    “Ok, then. Suit yourself.” Dean said. “Want me to save you some?”

    “No, not hungry.” Cas replied. His stomach was rolling; he didn’t think he couldn’t stomach food anytime soon.

    “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Cas. I’m sure Sam wants to interrogate me about what happened yesterday.”

    “Okay.” Cas replied, more than half asleep and not at all paying attention anymore. Dean slipped out of the bed and headed out to the kitchen, following the delicious smell.

    “Hey, Sammy.” Dean grinned, trying not to show the stress and pain that the prior day had caused.

    “Hey, Dean. Already served you a short stack.” Sam said. gesturing to the plate across from him.

    “Oh thanks, dude!” Dean exclaimed. He poured some maple syrup on it and then dug in. “Mmm...Sammy. These are so good.”

    Sam nodded.“Figured you needed some good food after the crap you both got into yesterday. Where’s Cas by the way?”

    “Oh he’s still sleepin-” Sam cut him off.

    “Ew Dean, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

    Dean quickly chewed and swallowed. “Sorry, Sammy. Yeah, he’s still sleeping, he was really banged up from yesterday and kinda tired.”

    “Oh okay. So... He slept in your room?” Sam brought up subtly, raising an eyebrow.

    “Uh-” Shit. Should he just say it? He knew Sammy wouldn’t mind him liking Cas, but it was… a little scary. “Yeah, yeah he did.” He looked at Sam, almost daring him to say something negative about it. Dean would tear him a new one.

    Sam gave him a genuine smile. “That’s nice, Dean. About time you both pulled your heads out of your asses.”

    “Wait, what?” Dean was confused. He stared at his brother for a moment.

    Sam couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. “You and Cas are both idiots. I’m just glad you finally saw what was in front your faces. I’m really happy for you Dean. You deserve something good in your life, and so does Cas.”

    “Wait…you knew?” Dean asked incredulously.

    “Yeah, Dean. It was super obvious. Everyone could see it before you two.”

    “Wow…” Dean hadn’t realized that he had been so obvious in his feelings. He was glad Sam took it so well, and he did feel really foolish that this hadn’t happened before. They had wasted so much time, and of course, now, when they each had something looming over their heads, is when this happens. Dean was almost done with his stack of pancakes when he heard the familiar sound of feet padding on the ground coming from the direction of his room. He turned with a small smile, seeing Cas standing there, rubbing his eyes, and looking adorable. His hair was standing up in all directions, and he had put on one of Dean’s t-shirts.

    “Hey, Cas.” Dean said, grinning when he saw his own shirt Cas looked amazing in it. “You hungry now?” Cas shook his head.

    “No.” Cas mumbled, wrinkling his nose. “I want coffee.”

    “We can get you coffee, Cas.” Sam told him, noting how absolutely exhausted he still looked. “I actually brewed a pot a few hours ago before I went on my run, it should still be warm.” He got up and Cas followed him to the coffee pot. Sam poured him a cup. “Milk or sugar?” He asked.

    “Both.” Cas replied. Sam handed him the sugar bowl while he went to the fridge to get the milk. Cas put a few spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee and poured some milk in it when Sam returned with it. “Thank you, Sam.” He yawned and walked to the table to sit next to Dean. Sam went back to his old seat across from Dean.

    “So, Cas, Dean told me you were pretty banged up.” Sam commented, looking Cas over.

    “Yes.” Cas yawned. He wasn’t sure if Dean wanted to say what actually had happened. “Dean patched me up, though.”

    “That’s good. So guys, what exactly happened out there when you did the exact thing I warned you about?” Both Dean and Cas had the sense to look sheepish. They glanced at each other, coming to the consensus that they weren’t going to give the whole story, just by one look. The only person Dean had ever felt that in sync with was Sam, and this was completely different.

    “Well, we got Metatron and we were working some answers out of him, when some angels ambushed us, right Cas?” Dean explained.

    Cas nodded in confirmation. “Yes, Dean.”

    “Yeah, so, we had to fight off these angels, and... uh, one beat Cas up pretty badly as I was fighting off the others. And Metatron kind of, uh, escaped...” Dean couldn’t look at Cas as he spoke the lie about how he had gotten hurt. Dean felt so, so guilty about what he had done to Cas.

    Sam’s eyes widened. “He’s gone?” Sam cursed and ran his fingers through his hair.  Sam looked between them, shaking his head. “This is so bad, guys.” He sighed. Dean and Cas nodded solemnly, knowing that they fucked up pretty badly. Though at least something good came out of it; they figured out something that could help Dean with the mark, and found the the remainders of Cas' grace.

    Cas sipped at his coffee, now started to feel more awake. He leaned into Dean’s side, who easily wrapped an arm around him, like it was something he had been doing for years. Dean finished his pancakes before leaving Cas' side to clear his plate.

    “We need to find him.” Sam told them. “I can start searching.”

    Dean nodded. “Yeah... But I think that we should get back to hunting while we look for him. There are others out there who need us, and spending too much time looking for Metatron won’t do anyone any good.” Dean reminded him. And Dean felt better than he had in forever. He wanted to get out there and do what he was used to. Saving people, hunting things. That was what he was used to doing. And being able to do it again without worrying about losing control made Dean really happy. He sat next to Cas again and smiled at him. Cas looked tired, but a hell of a lot better than he had the night before.

    “You want to get back to hunting with us, Cas?” He asked him, remembering the one time they had worked a case together, just for that, no bigger plan. He missed that so badly, and now that they were together, Dean thought that they might actually have a chance at that. At some semblance of happiness hunting together, even more so than before since they had the bunker now.

    Castiel nodded. “That would be pleasant, Dean.” He gave a small grin and sipped more at his coffee. Castiel finished it quickly before standing up. “I think I will go change into my clothes. Thank you for letting me wear your shirt, Dean.” Cas glanced at Sam realizing that he had probably said too much, but Sam was just smiling.

    “He knows, Cas.” Dean told him and Cas nodded happily before heading off to his room to change into his normal button up, slacks, and trench coat. Cas went to his room, trying not to show that he was in a lot of pain. His cuts and bruises hurt like hell, but he hated how guilty Dean looked when he saw Cas reacting to the pain. Cas winced as he took the shirt off, staring at his chest, which had gauze all over it.

    “You still look like hell…” Dean mumbled from behind him, leaning against the doorframe. Cas spun around quickly, wincing. Dean smiled sadly. “I came to check on your cuts and stuff. Wanted to make sure they’re not getting infected.” He explained as he walked closer to Cas. He placed his hand on Cas' shoulder as he inspected the gauze. Everything seemed like it was doing fine. The gauze didn’t seem stained with blood, which was a really good thing, meant that the bleeding had mostly stopped. Dean smiled and nodded.     

    “I think you’re going to be okay, Cas.” Dean’s green eyes were practically shining with happiness as he stared at Cas. Cas smiled and took a step closer to Dean and laced his fingers with Dean’s.

    Despite wanting to just ignore all their problems, Cas knew he had to bring something up. “Dean... We need to talk about the-” He lowered his voice, even though he knew Sam wasn’t near. “- blood thing...” Cas had thought about it, and he knew that Dean needed the blood. He was going to have Dean drink his blood, despite knowing that it could kill him quicker than his fading grace was.

    Dean frowned and nodded with a sigh. He pulled Cas to his bed and sat them both down so they could talk. “Okay... This blood thing... God, Cas. It made me feel so good. Normal. The mark didn’t have any control over me anymore.” Dean told him honestly.

    “Dean.” Cas started. “I want you to drink some of my blood.” Dean looked a little shocked. “I will moderate it so you don’t have too much, but if it helps you, we have to use it.”

    Dean nodded quickly. “Yeah... Yeah. But we can’t tell Sammy.” He said quickly. “Sam would flip his shit. Especially ‘cause after the whole... demon blood thing.” He reminded Cas.

    “Yes... I agree that we shouldn’t tell him, though angel blood is holy, unlike that dirty demon blood.” Castiel thought for a moment. “I can’t believe we found something that could work, Dean.” He smiled, which brought Dean joy and made him smile as well. So the two just sat smiling at each other fondly for a moment before Dean broke the silence.

    “You’re right, Cas... All this looking and... it took me to hurt you to figure it out.” Dean looked away, ashamed. Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

    “It’s okay, Dean. I’m okay now, and you’re going to be okay.” He gained the courage to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “You’ll have control over the mark. Everything’s going to be fine.” Cas didn’t want to think about what was going to happen to Dean once Cas was dead. Because there was no way he was taking his grace and becoming a human. Dean really needed his blood.

    “But Cas. This can’t be a permanent solution.”

    “I know, Dean.” Cas replied, a small sigh escaping him. “This will only be a temporary measure, I assure you. A stopgap until we find something better. I know that you will feel better once you know that the Mark will no longer have a grip on you.”

    Dean looked down at his hands, his hands that had so much blood on them. A lot of it from the Mark, the most recent of it...Cas'. He was lucky that Dean hadn’t killed him. But his cheek still tingled with the pressure of Cas' lips on it. Cas somehow still found him worthy of him despite all the blood on his hands. “Yeah, I would feel better, Cas. Hell I already feel better and I only had a sip.”

    “Imagine how amazing you’ll feel if you had more.” Cas smiled softly. “I need to know you’re safe now, before I get too sick to be of any use anymore.”

    “Cas, don’t say that.” Dean frowned, shaking his head. “You’ll never be useless, not to me. Don’t put yourself down like that!” Dean exclaimed, defending him.

    “Dean, stop please.” Cas said holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’ll be fine for awhile yet, I only look so bad right now because I’ve been hurt that’s all. But Dean you need the blood now before-”

    “Before what?” Dean asked icily. “Before I go berserk again, before I hurt you again? Is that what you’re so worried about Cas? Do you think I’d hurt you again? Are you…” Dean trailed off looking scared.  
    “What is it Dean?” Cas asked him.

    “Cas, are you scared of me?” Dean asked in a small voice.

    “Oh, Dean...no. I would never be scared of you.” Cas whispered back reassuringly. “I remember years ago when I pulled you from hell. You were just a quivering little broken soul in my hands. I’m the one who put you back together again.” Cas stepped closer to Dean, caressing his face with one hand. “I could never be scared of you Dean. What the Mark has done to you, maybe. But you? Never.” Dean leaned into Cas' touch, feeling better now that Cas had explained.

    “Thanks, Cas. I don’t know what’d I do if you were scared of me.”  
    “I promise, Dean. I will never be scared of you. But I meant what I said. You need this blood Dean. This might be the cure!”

    “You don’t know that, Cas.” Dean shook his head. “Yeah, it helped, but how can it be the cure? Wouldn’t we have read some lore about angel blood being used as a healing element? Wouldn’t we have read something? Anything?”

    “I don’t know, Dean. But look at how much a sip did. Imagine what more could do? It could wipe out the mark forever, Dean.”

    “Cas…” Dean muttered wearily. “I think you’re jumping the gun here.” Cas sighed sadly.

    “No, you’re right Dean. I’m sorry. I just...I got so excited. But we don’t really know what the angel blood would do to you, aside from the fact that it helps with the Mark. I mean, that’s reason enough to try it, but we should definitely take it slow.”

    “We’ll wait. See what happens. If the Mark takes control again, then we’ll see if having more angel blood will help.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

    “That sounds like a good plan.” Cas gave a gummy smile before continuing. “Maybe I should get dressed now?” Dean chuckled a bit and stepped back.

    “Yeah, you should, Cas. I’m gonna talk to Sam, see if he has any cases for us.” Castiel nodded and Dean stepped out of the room.

    Dean walked back into the kitchen, where Sam was still sipping on his coffee and looking through lore books. Dean sat across from him at the table. “So... Sammy. Have you read up on any cases? I think we should try to get back into the swing of things, you know?”

    “There was one...” Sam mumbled as he finished reading a sentence in the book. He closed it and set it down on the table in front of him. “I think something’s been terrorizing a town in Oregon.” Sam relayed the information. “Maupin is a really small town in Oregon. They’ve been having disturbances. There have been three deaths already. One was a middle aged man. They found him in the Deschutes River right outside the town. Second victim was a thirty two year old kindergarten teacher at the local school. And the third was the local drunk. Forty seven year old man.”

    “That sounds pretty random, but just three kills? Are you sure it’s a monster, Sammy? Could just be a human killer. Not the first time we’ve run into those.”

    Sam gave Dean his best bitch face.

    “Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true.” Dean countered back.

    Sam sighed audibly. “Okay. So victim number one was reported, by his wife, as having, and I quote, “odd behavior” before death. She said he was just acting off, not the sweet guy she had known. Victim two, the teacher, had just quit her job, no explanations. Her friends said that she absolutely loved the kids and wouldn’t quit like that. As for the drunk... The bartender said he had stopped showing up.”

    “Well that’s definitely suspicious. Pretty random to be a human serial killer, and with that weird behavior, definitely our kind of job.” Dean concluded with a nod. Sam just scoffed.

    “Yeah. Like I already said.”

    “Shut up, bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s childish tone.

    “Jerk.” Sam countered and they both smiled. They hadn’t shared a moment like that in such a long time. For the first time in years Dean allowed himself to believe that maybe he had a chance.

~*~

    They had decided to wait a few days before heading to Oregon, giving Cas enough time to recuperate and heal some. It was night, and they were set to leave the next morning, early enough that they could drive mostly in the daylight on their trek to Maupin, Oregon. The past few nights, Cas and Dean had been sleeping in the same bed, cuddled close to each other like they were never going to let go again.

That night, Dean was pacing back and forth in his room, thoughts running through his head. He knew that the angel blood from a few days prior was wearing off. What if it wore off completely and he lost control when facing the monster from their case? He knew that he needed to ask Cas for some blood. Just a little. Because then he knew that he wouldn’t lose control during the hunt. Sam and Cas would be safe from him for sure. He was still pacing when Cas came in, wearing sweats and one of Dean’s t-shirts.

Tilting his head at the pacing hunter, Cas questioned, “Dean? What’s wrong?” He went to Dean’s side and pulled him to the bed to sit. “Talk to me.” Cas offered a half smile. He looked a lot better than he had. His cuts were almost completely healed and the bruises were fading.

Sighing, Dean hesitated. “Well... Cas... I can... uh, feel the blood wearing off. And I don’t want to lose control while facing the monster and I want to feel in control and-”

“Dean.” Castiel cut him off. “It’s fine. I would be honored to give my blood to you so you can maintain control.” Cas nodded and cupped Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Let’s do this. Not a lot, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m not a child, Dean.” Cas reminded him with an adoring smile. He knew that Dean cared a lot about him. “One moment.” Cas stood and headed out to his room, grabbing his angel blade from the pocket of his trench coat before returning to Dean’s room.

“Just be careful.” Dean waited until Cas was sitting right next to him. He watched as Cas slowly drug the blade across his hand, hardly even wincing. The blood pooled on his palm, and Cas held it up to Dean’s mouth.

Dean looked at his hand wearily, but he could practically hear the blood calling to him, begging to be drunk. Slowly, Dean poked his tongue out and let it slide up Cas' hand, tasting the blood. He closed his eyes and latched his mouth over the cut, drinking the salty, metallic, yet amazing liquid slowly. Cas watched with curiosity. It was a different experience to Cas as well. Having his blood being consumed by Dean, knowing that it was helping him, it was all so surreal. After a few moment of Dean drinking the blood, he pulled away, looking up at Cas. He had blood on the corners of his mouth, and his pupils seemed bigger than usual. Cas smiled down at him and Dean smiled back. He was back in complete control, and everything felt great.

“Better?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew the answer already, though. Dean nodded and got up to grab gauze to wrap Cas' hand in. He wiped his mouth clean before getting Cas all patched up. Once that was done, Dean sat next to Cas on the bed and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Cas.” He said, his body thrumming with energy, and feeling great.

“It is my pleasure, Dean. Anything to help you.” Dean looked at him and brushed their lips together with a sigh. Cas leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of their lips moving together. Dean pressed his tongue into Cas' mouth and their kissing intensified. Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed and straddled him.

“Mmm…” Cas moaned, holding Dean behind the neck to keep him there. Dean pulled away from Cas' lips for a minute.

“Like that, don’t you?” Dean asked with smirk.

“Yes.” Cas replied. “I would rather be in your position, but I do not wish to pull my stitches right before we leave.”

“Yeah, better that you don’t.” Dean said. He climbed off of Cas and settled into bed next to him.

“Why did you stop?” Cas asked after turning towards Dean, a slightly frown on his face.

“Because, if we continued, I would want to go further than I feel we should at this point.” Dean explained.

“Do you not...want to go further with me?” Cas asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry and confusion.

“No Cas, that’s not it. I just- I’ve never had someone like you before. I don’t want to mess things up by moving too fast.”

Cas smiled reassuringly. “I understand, Dean. I’m glad that you feel that this-this relationship we have is significant to you.”

“Yeah, it is, Cas.” Dean replied. “I don’t invite just anyone to hunt with us.” Dean said with an easy smile.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas grinned. Then he yawned. “Well, I think if I want to be of any use to you tomorrow then I should get some sleep.”

Cas rolled over to face him completely, pulling the blankets around them and scooting closer, into Dean’s arms. He let out a content sigh and relaxed, Dean’s arms tightening around him.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas yawned as he closed his eyes.

“Night, Cas.” Dean replied, his own eyes slipping shut.

~*~

“Rise and shine!” Cas heard Dean say loudly. It seemed like no time had passed at all.

“No.” He mumbled with a groan, turning over away from the voice.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean coaxed. “I know it’s early but you wanted to come on this hunt with us. I mean if you need more time to rest that’s cool but...we both know you don’t want to.”

Cas sat up and glared at Dean.

“Yeah, okay.” He grumbled. Cas got out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom.

“Hurry up, okay?” Dean said. “I wanna be out of here in twenty, it’s a long drive and we’re already wasting daylight.”

Cas mumbled incoherently, still not completely awake as he headed out of their room. As he walked into the bathroom, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had looked worse, honestly, but he really didn’t look too hot. Bags were growing under his eyes and his wrinkles were becoming more pronounced. He sighed before grabbing a toothbrush and brushing his teeth, coughing every few minutes.

Dean heard Cas inside the bathroom, and he sounded horrible. He knew Cas was getting sicker. He knew about the stolen grace burning through him but, unlike before, he hadn’t really been around for the worst of it. Now the grace that Crowley had given him was starting to wear off and Dean could see the effect it had on Cas. He was scared. What if Cas got worse before they found a cure for the Mark? He couldn’t go on this way forever. Dean knew that he was selfish for even thinking of it.

“You okay in there?” He asked Cas through the door.

“Fine.” Cas replied after another cough. He sure didn’t sound fine to Dean but he had to let it go. There was nothing he could do and Cas seemed determined to power through it.

When Cas was done in the bathroom, he exited and headed to his room to get dressed. Wearing his usual outfit, Cas headed back out to wait for Dean in the garage. Sam had just finished packing up the Impala with all their supplies.

“Hey Cas. How are you feeling?” Sam asked him.

“Better. Tired, but better.” Cas told him.

“You’ll be okay, Cas.” Sam gave a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Sam.” Cas replied. Cas heard the door of the garage open and Dean entered.

“Hey, guys.” Dean said. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “Car’s loaded up.”

“Alright then.” Dean said. “Let’s hit the road.” He patted Cas on the back. “Don’t worry, you can sleep in the car.”

They drove for hours. Cas took off his trench coat, folded it up, and leaned against the window, sleeping deeply for awhile until the pain from the uncomfortable position woke him.

“Where are we?” He asked groggily.

“Wyoming.” Dean replied. “We’re gonna stop for lunch soon once we reach Cheyenne in about a half hour. You okay?”

“Yes. Just sore…” Cas tilted his neck to stretch it.

“You’ll be alright once you stretch.” Sam said. “We’ll break for lunch soon, you’ll get some food in you, you’ll stretch, and you’ll feel much better.”

“I hope so.” Cas sighed. This car was so confining and he had a pounding headache from the vibrations of the window and the lack of sleep. How did Sam and Dean do this all the time? He wondered. Cas looked out the window, seeing the highway rush by. This was their life, day after day just on the road, never settling, only seeing the world rush by. Until they found the bunker, that is. Now they have a home, however Cas knew that, for Sam and Dean, a part of them would always feel right on the road.

Cas saw a sign that read ‘Cheyanne, 15 miles’. “We’re close, then.” He commented.

“Yeah.” Dean replied, smiling at him in the rearview mirror. “Just a few more minutes and then you can stretch your legs.” Dean realized how long it had been since he had actually taken a long drive with Cas. He had forgotten how much the angel wasn’t suited for it, especially since he was nearly human now and had to deal with muscle cramps and fatigue.

As the entered the city limits, Cas looked around, noting how many restaurants and diners they could stop at. He was starving, though hated to admit it because it just showed how human he was. He waited until they were deeper in the city before he finally spoke up, his stomach growling quietly.

“We’ve passed like five place to eat already, Dean. Are we going to stop soon?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Sammy and I have been before, we know where we’re going. There’s this diner that makes pretty decent pie a few minutes from here. I haven’t been here in a few years.” Dean told him, glancing at him in the mirror again. They pulled into a small parking lot, and as soon as the engine cut out, Cas scrambled out of the car with a sigh.

“Ahhh….” He sighed, reaching up to the sky and stretching his sore limbs.

“Feeling better, Cas?” Dean asked climbing out of the car as if he hadn’t been stuck in it driving for six hours. He went to Cas' side, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Are your muscles cramping?”

“No, thankfully.” Cas replied. “I assume that’s because I had some space to stretch my legs and such in the backseat. I don’t know how either of you do it.”

Dean chuckled softly and smiled at Cas. “We’re used to it. We were raised in this car. I’ve spent many nights curled up in the passenger seat, or sprawled out in the back.” He explained.

“Yes, I know that very well.” Cas said. “But you are both still human. It astounds me how the lack of space does not bother you both, especially now considering how large you both are now compared to when you were children.”

“Yeah well, it’s home.” Dean shrugged. He wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders and Cas leaned into his side with a small smile. “Let’s go inside and get some food in you. I know you’re bound to be hungry by now.” They walked inside together. Sam had already gone ahead and gotten a booth for them and they slid in together across from him. Once they were settled, Dean found Cas' hand under the table and held it, out of the view of Sam’s eyes. Cas glanced at him and Dean offered him a small smile.

He squeezed Cas' hand once before he heard a bright and cheery, “Hi! What can I get y’all started with?” Dean quickly let Cas' hand go, clearing his throat and his cheeks turning red. Cas frowned and looked down at his now empty hand, wondering why Dean would let go once someone could see them. Was he ashamed? Cas speculated. Or worse...was he doing it out of pity? Cas thought back to that night, his tearful confession of love for Dean and how it broke him out of his trance. He realized now that Dean had never said it back, had never said that he loved him. Icy fear gripped his chest. Had this all been just some ruse? To make him feel better? To help him recover? Was this Dean’s way of getting rid of the guilt he felt over hurting him so badly?

Cas' breathing sped up as he thought these things. He felt like he could actually cry. Here he was, completely in love with the man next to him, and now he was even doubting that they had anything between them. Cas couldn’t even look at Dean; he just stared at his hands as Dean and Sam ordered their food.

“Cas?” Dean asked, nudging him gently with his elbow. “It’s your turn, buddy.”

Cas glanced at him only for a moment before shrugging. “I’m not hungry.” He couldn’t eat now. His stomach was clenching and tossing and turning.

Dean looked at Cas confused. “That’s not true, Cas. You said you were before. Is something wrong?”

“I’m just…” Cas thought of a lie. “Still not feeling so well. My stomach is hurting.” That wasn’t entirely a lie, close enough to the truth to hopefully fool Dean..

“Okay, Cas.” Dean muttered slowly, unsure. “We’ll get you something to go before we leave...you’re probably gonna get hungry later and it’s a long drive.”

Castiel just nodded, gaze moving back to his hands, which were folded in his lap nicely. He could see out of the corner of his eye that both Sam and Dean were looking at him, but he ignored them. He knew that they were probably worried but he couldn’t help feeling this way, because for the first time he actually felt like the pet angel the demons always said he was. He felt like such a fool for thinking that Dean could actually care about him in that way. He would suffer through this hunt with them, and then get out of their hair.

Throughout their lunch, Dean kept glancing at Cas, noticing how tired and drained he looked. He couldn’t blame the angel. Cas was running on borrowed time; the grace he had in him was dwindling quickly, and Dean knew it. He tried to reach down and take Cas' hand again, but Cas just moved away from him, staring out the window of the diner. Dean frowned, but let it go.

Sam noticed how the both of them were acting, especially Cas, and looked at Dean questioningly. Dean shrugged. He didn’t know what had happened. One minute they were fine and Cas was bitching about the long drive, and the next he was in his own little world, probably thinking about bees. Dean didn’t get it. They finished up and paid the check, ordering Cas a burger to go with some fries. Dean hoped he would eat it, Cas needed his strength.

They headed back out to the impala, Cas trailing behind Sam and Dean. He climbed into the back and curled up against the window like before, most of his alertness draining away with the sinking feeling in his chest.

Dean looked at Sam, whose eyebrows were furrowed with worry. They made eye contact and Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, gesturing with his head in the direction of the diner, indicating that he need sometime alone with Cas. Sam complied and went back inside. Dean slid in the backseat, now next to Cas.

“Hey Cas...are you alright? I’m kinda worried about you. It’s not like you to just check out like that.” Unless he was crazy again, which was unlikely.

Cas hardly even looked at Dean. “Sam’s not here anymore, you don’t have to pretend to be with me.” Dean looked at Cas confused.

“What do you mean? Pretend to be with you? Why would I pretend?”

“Oh, like you actually meant it, considering how ashamed of me you are.” Cas choked out, finally turning to look at Dean, eyes narrowed in a glare.

“Cas. I’m not ashamed of you.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head in confusion. “How could you think that? You know I care about you.”

“And how exactly do you show it?” Cas asked. “I mean, when we’re alone you kiss me. You hold me. But in public, or even with Sam, the most you do is wrap an arm around me. You won’t even let anyone else see us hold hands Dean, not even Sam. What sort of message does that send?”

Dean was taken aback. Did Cas really feel like that? “Cas... Shit, man... I’m sorry. You know I’m not good at all of this affectionate crap. It’s hard for me to act like this in public.”

“I’m not so sure about that, because you sure don’t have any problems showing affection to women you’ve barely even met.” Cas scowled as he remembered the women Dean’s easy smile lured in and how quickly Dean fell into bed with them. “Why not me, Dean? Oh wait. I know why.” Cas paused, giving Dean a chance to put two and two together, and when that didn’t happen he continued. “You were just pretending, out of pity. Well, I don’t want your pity, Dean.”

Dean was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. What Cas said wasn’t true at all. Dean wasn’t pretending. At all. He really did care for Cas a lot, and he knew the angel deserved to know that. He cleared his throat. “Okay, Cas... This is going to end up being some chick flick moment, but listen to me. I would never pretend about this. Ever. I am not pretending out of fucking pity! I’m not pretending. I lo- I care about you a lot, Cas, and I want you to know that. All of this, it’s new to me. I’m not used to being... with a guy. Holding hands, arms around each other. I’m still trying to get used to the idea. I’ll try, Cas. I promise. But please. Never think that I’m just pretending. Because I’m not. At all.” He reached over to take Cas' hand to prove his point, offering a small smile. “I’m sorry I pulled my hand away when the waitress came over, Cas. I shouldn’t have because I have no reason to be ashamed of us.”

Dean wasn’t used to all of this chick flick shit. He hated talking about his feelings, and wasn’t an affectionate person, but Cas deserved it. Cas deserved the affection. Cas smiled a little, feeling only slightly better, but better nonetheless. He scooted closer to the hunter and leaned into his side, Dean wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and let out a sigh, his stomach starting to settle.

“Um...” Cas started. “Where’s that burger? I’m starving.” He admitted and Dean chuckled softly.

“Yeah, Cas. It’s in the front seat waiting for you.” Dean reached and grabbed it, handing it to Cas. Castiel smiled and thanked him before taking it and starting to eat.

“You really were worried about this, weren’t you?” Dean asked solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand, Dean.” Cas replied after he swallowed what was in his mouth.. “You aren’t used to this sort of thing. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Dean looked up and saw Sam walking back from the diner.

“Look’s like Sam’s back.” Dean said. “I guess we can go now. You gonna be okay?” He asked, still worried. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at Cas. Cas looked really rundown still.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas replied. “I should be alright.”

“Okay.” Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek before clambering out of the back  and into the driver’s seat. Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

“You good?” Dean asked Sam and he nodded. “Okay. Let’s hit the road.” He turned on the Impala and drove out of the parking lot.

Sam researched about the hunt and the mark when he could using his phone as a mobile hotspot whenever he had service. Dean periodically jammed out to his music whenever the mood struck him. After they ate dinner and it got dark outside, Dean kept the volume to a minimum as Cas slept in the backseat. Once it hit around eleven Sam started complaining about being cramped and tired so Dean got off the highway and searched around Boise for the nearest motel. But he wasn’t sleepy in the slightest. In fact he felt super energized despite the hours of driving. He climbed into bed next to Cas at one point, but he couldn't fall asleep. He didn’t even want to. He felt fine, not at all like he had been on the road all day. He resigned himself to more research and pulled Sam’s laptop out of his bag and set it up. He was still there at five in the morning when Sam woke up.

“Dude. You’re up early.” Sam said rubbing at his eyes

“Yeah.” Dean replied. “I am. Want me to get you some coffee?”

“That’d be great.” Sam mumbled before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Dean went out to grab some coffee from the 24 hour convenience store across the street. When he returned, Sam was dressed in his running gear.

“Dean.” Sam said sternly. “You’re still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Did you sleep at all?”

“Uh...yeah Sammy.”

“Bullshit. I’m not an idiot, Dean. I know when you’re lying to me.”

“Alright, sorry.” Dean said, giving up the charade quickly. “I didn’t sleep, okay? But I wasn’t tired and I’ll be fine on the hunt I promise.”

“Alright. I hope so.” Sam muttered skeptically, taking his cup of coffee from Dean. “But you gotta take care of yourself, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dean rolled his eyes, waving him off and drinking his cup of coffee. He didn’t really need it because he felt fine, but he was being careful in case he felt tired later. That was last thing he needed during a hunt, or even while on the road.

“I’m going for a run.” Sam told him. “You sure you don’t wanna try to catch some sleep?” Sam asked. Dean looked at him incredulously.

“Sleeping now will just make everything worse, we leave in two hours.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam backed down, looking sufficiently chastised. “I’ll be going now.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” Dean grumbled and Sam left.

Dean brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed his clothes, and got ready. Once he was done, and all of  their bags were packed, Dean took a moment to lay down next to Cas and just embrace him. Dean was comforted by Cas' steady breathing and the feel of him in his arms. He was especially touched by the way Cas seemed to snuggle into him almost immediately. He knew that it was just because of the presence of warmth next to him, but Dean liked to believe that it was because Cas sensed him somehow and wanted to be close to him.

About an hour later, Dean heard the motel lock click and he fought the urge to jump out of bed. He had to get more comfortable being with Cas around others, especially Sam, whom they lived with.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam smiled as he walked in, sweaty and panting. Dean put a finger to his lips signalling for him to be quiet.

“Shhh. He’s still sleeping.” Dean said quietly. He glanced down at Cas with a small smile.

“That’s not good.” Sam replied, lowering his voice. “We’re leaving in less than an hour, Dean. He has to get up and get ready.”

Dean didn’t want to make Cas get up. He looked so comfortable and he needed the rest, but he knew he had to. He gently shook Cas awake.

“Hey Cas, you gotta get up. We’re gonna be leaving soon.” Dean mumbled softly into the angel’s ear. Cas opened his eyes blearily.

“Dean…?” He asked groggily.

“Morning, Cas, rise and shine. You gotta get ready we’re leaving soon. Go brush your teeth so that Sam can shower.” Dean told him. Cas shuffled from the bed to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean.

“Cas doesn’t look so good, dude.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah I know.” Dean replied. “I don’t know what else to do though, besides him limiting his use of his grace. He insists on being up and about and going on hunts with us, when he should really be at home.” Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“We’ll find something, okay?”

“Yeah I hope so.” Dean replied solemnly. Then Cas emerged from the bathroom and Sam headed inside.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I am...tired but otherwise perfectly okay.”

“That’s good, I guess. You can sleep in the car, we have a bit of a drive to Maupin.”

“Could you...stay in the back with me?” Cas asked, then immediately shook his head. “No, you’re driving and I’m only going to be sleeping anyway. Just forget I asked.” He just wanted Dean, the way he could remember him holding him earlier. He was too tired to try and hide that feeling.

“Hey Cas...don’t worry. It’s fine. I’ll stay in the back with you.” Dean murmured softly. Cas smiled.

“Thank you, Dean. A long drive like this will surely be better with you next to me.”

Dean loaded all the bags into the trunk. Cas tried to help but Dean refused to let him, saying that he was tired and that he needed to rest up and conserve his strength for the hunt. Sam finished in the shower and finished getting ready. He climbed in the driver’s seat when Dean tossed him the keys, albeit looking at him quite quizzically. When he saw Dean climb in the backseat with Cas, he understood and smiled to himself. Cas laid down and settled his head on Dean’s lap, pillowed by his trenchcoat. Cas drifted off to sleep quite quickly; the rumbling of the Impala and the soothing soft rock helped him drift to sleep. Dean stroking his hair was, of course, the most relaxing part. Once Cas' eyes fluttered shut Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. He seemed so pale, and his face was worn and tired, but he was still Cas. Still the dorky, adorable, little guy that Dean had falle- Dean stopped that train of thought right there. He wasn’t going to go there. Cas was still amazing though, that much he could still admit. Only a slight snicker from his brother pulled him out of his daze. Dean looked up at the rearview mirror with a glare.

‘Shut up.’ He mouthed and he could hear Sam’s snicker, but honestly he didn’t care. He knew Sam was happy for him with Cas and he was...happy. Yeah, he was happy too. Something that hadn’t happened in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Cas then because he knew that it wouldn’t last long, nothing good ever did. They drove the rest of the way to Maupin, trying to put the fact of Cas' impending demise out of his brain.

Once he saw that Maupin was only 10 miles away he shook Cas awake. It was about time too. As much as he loved to watch Cas sleep, his legs were growing numb from having such a heavy weight on them. Cas sat up next to him.

“Good afternoon, Dean. I apologize for sleeping so long...that was not my intention.” Cas said.

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean said. “Besides, you needed the rest.”

“Okay.” Sam interrupted them. “Right now we’re heading to the home of victim number one, Martin Rogers.”

Dean nodded and stretched a little before crawling over the seat and into the front. He grabbed the file from the front seat and started looking through it again. “What do you think this thing could be?” He asked. “I mean… it could be almost anything.” He flipped to the pictures of the victims that Sam had managed to get from hacking into the police database.

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam shook his head. “That’s why we’re here. There were some demonic omens in the area recently, but it’s very light, could be nothing.” Sam said. Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder and looked at the file.

“The wounds on him look rather difficult to explain by a human killer.” Cas mentioned.

“I agree, dude, because, I mean, on this guy his neck was broken but that wasn’t the cause of death.” Sam told them. “The official cause of death was blunt force trauma, but his lungs were full of water.”

“Yeah we’re reading that now.” Dean nodded slowly . “Definitely freaky.”

“We are questioning the wife about what exactly?” Cas asked. This was the only the third hunt he had been on with Sam and Dean, and he didn’t want to mess it up again.

“How her husband acted before his death, strange stuff like sulfur, cold spots, etc. The usual so we can narrow down exactly what this thing is.” Dean replied.

“And so that we can find it and kill it.” Sam chimed in from the front seat. “I’m gonna get us a motel room so we can change into the Fed suits.” Sam said as the impala exited the highway and entered the town.

Dean looked through all of the file, trying to figure out specific questions to ask the victim's wife. Dean let Cas read over his shoulder, Cas' eyebrows furrowing in thought as he took in the information.

"I think we should talk to the wife and ask her why it took her two days before telling the police that he was missing." Dean offered, looking at the information she had given the police. Castiel nodded with a hum.

"I agree, Dean." Cas muttered through a yawn. Dean glanced back at him, worried. Cas was getting worse, and it was obvious.

"Maybe you should stay at the motel..." Sam muttered quietly.

Cas glared at him intensely. "I am fine, Sam. I'm helping you on this case."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged. "He says he's fine, Sammy." He closed the case file and tossed it onto the seat.

They entered the city of Maupin, Oregon, honestly expecting more than was there. They soon arrived at the only  motel in the town.

"It's...smaller than I thought it would be." Dean admitted. The town was almost as small as Lebanon. As Sam got their room key, Dean and Cas grabbed all of their bags to take into the motel room. Sam returned with the key, and they headed in to unpack and get their fed suits on. Dean pulled both his bag and Cas' bag and set them next to the same bed, ignoring the shit-eating grin he was getting from Sam. Once his bag was near a bed, Cas grabbed his suit and headed into the bathroom to change, coughing a few times before the door shut. Sam, once again, chastised him.

"He can't come and you know it." He whispered to Dean and Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's a big kid. Sammy. He can decide for himself if he wants to come or not." Though Dean really didn't want Cas to get hurt, he also didn't want Cas pissed at him.

Dean sighed and grabbed his own suit, not ignoring what Sam was trying to say about Cas. There was no stopping him. If Cas wanted to join, he would. When Cas stepped out of the bathroom, looking all freshened up in his suit, Dean smiled. This was the most awake and excited Cas had looked in a long time. Sam grabbed the bathroom before Dean could, but he didn't mind. When the door shut, Dean commented, "Looking good in that suit, Cas." Dean grinned and Cas smiled softly.

"Thank you, Dean. I am fond of this suit." Was all Cas said. They stared at each other for a long while, only looking away when Sam cleared his throat after emerging from the bathroom. Dean glanced once more back at Cas with a small smile before he grabbed his suit and headed in to get changed.

Once he emerged from the bathroom, Sam and Cas headed out the door and to the Impala.

“So this first victim,” Dean started, now looking over the case file again. “This guy seemed like a good dude. Helped out his community with his church, was married twenty years, had three kids, all of them are now in college, except the youngest is in high school.” Dean read off. “This doesn’t seem like a guy that the wife would wait to tell about his disappearance.”

Sam hummed in agreement. “You’re right, Dean.”

“Maybe their marriage had problems? What if she was secretly wanting him to be gone and then when it happened it was like a relief of some sort?” Dean mused.

“Possible... but, that really doesn’t seem likely.” Sam said with a shake of his head. “Marriage problems, sure, but waiting to report your husband’s disappearance, that’s a whole other story. There’s definitely a reason.”

Dean nodded and stayed silent the rest of the ride to the wife’s house. Cas yawned from the backseat, but tried to cover it up.

When they arrived, Dean looked back at Cas with a grin. “Okay, Cas. Remember. The FBI badge goes this way.” He held it up so it wasn’t upside down, giving Cas a wink.

Castiel just rolled his eyes, unamused, but was unable not to smile back. “I believe that I will never make that same mistake again, Dean.” He replied, holding his own badge up the right way. Sam just watched this interaction with a knowing grin, though he honestly didn’t know what they were talking about. The headed up to the door and knocked, getting their badges ready for when the wife opened the door.

A girl around the age of seventeen opened the door. “Hello?” She looked between them before sighing loudly. “Mom! Some dudes are here from the FBI!” A mousy woman, whose eyes were puffy and red came to the door.

“H-hello, officers... uh... agents.” She sniffed. “ Can I help you?”

Sam answered first. “Yes, ma’am. I’m Agent Mercury, this is Agent Shaw and Agent Jovi.” Sam gestured to Dean and Cas. “We would like to come in and ask you a few questions about your husband’s disappearance and death.” He said formally.

The woman nodded. “Oh yes... Of course, please come in.” She let them in and they walked to a small family room. The three men sat down on a couch and the wife across from them.

“Mrs. Rogers,” Sam started. “I’m sorry for your loss. But we need to ask you a few questions about your husband and why it took you so long to tell the police about your husband’s disappearance.”

She nodded in understanding. “Martin… He changed before he disappeared.” She told them. “He… was different. He was cold and mean and… I... Caught him with another woman.” She admitted, her eyes getting wet. “And I kicked him out. Three days before he was found dead...” She let out a small sob and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

The teenager spoke up. “My dad wouldn’t cheat on my mom. Not before he started getting mean.” She said. Dean glanced at Sam, who made eye contact.

“Did you notice...anything strange before your husband’s disappearance. Weird smells? Cold spots?” Sam asked them.

The wife raised an eyebrow. “Weird smells?”

At the same time the daughter said, “Rotten eggs. I smelled rotten eggs.”

Sam and Dean shared another look. “Rotten eggs?” They asked at the same time and the girl nodded.

“Yeah. I smelled it when my dad was around. Before…” She trailed off and shook her head.

“I understand that this is hard.” Sam told her. “But the best chance we have of finding your father’s killer is for you to tell us everything, no matter how weird or insignificant you think it is.” The daughter nodded.

“I don’t know what else I should say.” The daughter mumbled, looking at her mom.

“I...may have something.” Mrs. Rogers cut in.

“Yes?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know- I think- No I must have been seeing things.” She shook her head quickly, not making eye contact.

“Trust me, ma’am, what may seem crazy to you may be what helps us crack the case.” Dean said.

“I think...I think I saw Martin with black eyes.”

~*~

“So we know that the thing that killed Martin is a demon. Which was obvious. But now what?” Dean asked, taking a huge bit of his burger as they sat in another diner. One hand was lying on the table, fingers tapping.

“We keep questioning the other victim’s families correct?” Cas asked, eyeing Dean.

“Yeah but...they’re all gonna tell us the same crap.” Dean said, eyes looking around, not focusing on anything. “That the victim was a demon. We need to know where the demon is now, or if there’s a connection between the victims so we can predict who the demon will possess next.” Cas nodded and Dean could see him looking at his plate.

“You want some of my fries, Cas?” He asked and Cas nodded almost sheepishly. Dean pushed his plate towards Cas. “I told you you should’ve ordered the combo.”

“Yes well…” Cas started after he finished a fry. “I didn’t think I required as much sustenance as this.”

“That’s why you should’ve listened to me. Full time human remember?” Dean said with a smile, fingers tapping once again.

“Yes, I know.” Cas replied. “I should learn to listen to your expertise more.”

“Don’t just listen to him.” Sam chimed in. “If you do all you’ll get stuck with is diner crap food and pie and that’s horrible for your stomach.”

Dean scoffed playfully and Cas offered a small smile before popping another fry in his mouth. “These are good.” He mentioned around a bite. “But we need to figure out what we’re going to do. Before this demon kills another innocent person.”

Sam nodded. “I think that we should look up more demonic omens in the area, see where the demon might have travelled to next, or if it has left town at all. He shouldn’t be too hard to track now that I know exactly which omens correspond to him.”

Dean finished his burger and stood. “You get on that, Sammy. Cas and I can start talking to the next family or something.” His foot was tapping and he was shifting back and forth anxiously. When they walked out, Dean ordered a large coffee to go.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean said. “We can walk. Let Sam have Baby.” He tossed his brother the keys before taking another long drink of the coffee.

“I’m heading to the library.” Sam told his brother. “See if I can find anything. And they have better wifi.” Dean nodded and watched Sam drive off in the Impala. He turned to Cas.

“I’m crashing, Cas. Hard. I need…” He didn’t want to seem too desperate. “I think I need some more… You know…” He took a breath and looked up at Cas with pleading eyes.

Cas hesitated only a moment. “Of course, Dean.” He nodded. “I believe we should go back to the motel, correct?” Dean nodded and grabbed Cas' arm, pulling him. He needed the blood. And he needed it now.

When they got back to the motel, Dean was trying to open the door with shaking hands. Cas took the key from him and opened the door himself. They entered the room and Dean sat on their bed, almost immediately laying down. He felt so tired and drained all of a sudden.

“Cas…?” Dean called out softly. Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, growing concerned about him.

“No.” Dean said, his body shaking from chills. “My head hurts and I got really tired really fast. Probably because I stayed up all night- shit I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t have!” Cas exclaimed. “Dean, if you were having trouble sleeping, you should have woken me I would have tried to help.”

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you! You need your sleep, Cas.”

“Maybe, but now clearly you need it more. We have some time before Sam returns. Use it and take a short nap.”

“Wait!” He cleared his throat. “I mean… Cas… I really need it. I think it’ll help me sleep and give me more energy.” He tried to persuade Cas as best as he could.

Cas nodded tiredly. “Okay, Dean. Okay.” He pulled his sleeve up and pulled his angel blade out, making a cut along the inside of his forearm. He pulled Dean to him and held his arm to his mouth. Dean eyed the blood and attached his lips to Cas' arm, sucking the blood, almost moaning. Cas watched Dean, his face set in a frown. Cas' head slowly started hurting, his eyes falling closed as the pain spread and Dean kept sucking. “Dean that’s enough.” Cas said trying to coax him off. Dean looked up at him, eyes glazed.

“Cas? Wha?”

“No more Dean, okay?” He pulled his arm away.

“No… Cas.” Dean protested, but he was too out of it to really fight much.

“Get some rest, okay?” Cas said, laying down next to Dean and taking him in his arms.

“Okay, Cas.” Dean mumbled incoherently and he quickly dropped off into unconsciousness.

Cas sighed, the headache still present. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep quickly, arms still wrapped around Dean.

Sam returned from the library later that day, after the sun started to set. He walked into the motel room and sighed, seeing both men sleeping in each other’s arms. It made sense, really. Cas' grace was failing and making him exhausted, and Dean hadn’t slept the night prior. Sam silently grabbed his normal clothes and went into the bathroom to change, not wanting to wake either of them. He had figured out which omens corresponded to the demon they were after, and he figured that the demon was still in town.

Sam exited the bathroom, and saw that Cas was awake, his blue eyes alert. “Hey, Cas.” He said quietly, trying not to wake his brother.

“Hello, Sam…” Cas looked slightly embarrassed. “We were going to interview the other families but…” He tried off. Sam nodded.

“It’s okay, Cas. I get it. You’re tired and he didn’t sleep last night. It’s okay. Anyways, I don’t think we even need to see anyone else. I’ve pinpointed an area that the demon could be in, though if he’s possessing someone else, I’ll need help figuring out who. All I’ve come up with is that the victims all live within a mile radius, but in a small town like this, that’s normal.” Sam explained. Cas carefully got out of bed, not disturbing Dean.

“May I look?” He asked and Sam nodded, grabbing out his laptop and pulling up the information about the victims. Cas furrowed his eyebrows as he looked through the information.

“What about… Wait. They all three went to the same doctor.” He noted, pointing to the medical records of each victim. “They each went to this doctor a month before they were found dead. Maybe he’s the connection.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “You’re right. Martin, the first victim went exactly a month before his death. Our second victim went three weeks and the third victim went just two weeks before they were found dead. We need to speak to the doctor.” Sam said. He grabbed a phone and left the room to call the clinic.

“W-What’s going on?” Dean said sitting up and yawning. He looked much better than he had before.

Cas went to the bed and sat next to him. “I believe we have figured out where the demon is, Dean.” He explained. “How are you feeling?”

“A hell of a lot better, thanks to you.” Dean grinned and stood. “That stuff really works, Cas. Not only do I feel awesome, but I think I could take down that demon one handed.” He pulled Cas up and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go gank this son of a bitch.”

Sam returned, a frown on his face. “They said that the doctor wasn’t in today, but that he called in. Went fishing down at the Deschutes River on the east end of town.” He explained. “Come on, let’s head out.”

Dean grabbed his demon blade, smiling due to the fact that he didn’t have the insane urge to kill everyone. The mark was pale, almost the color of his skin, and he felt great. Dean grabbed the keys and they all three got into the Impala. Dean drove down to the street that followed the river, heading east and away from the main part of the town. They headed down a deserted road until a clearing occurred. The doctor was standing at the edge of the river, a fishing pole in hand. Sam grabbed his own demon blade, and Cas his angel blade and they got out to face what they were sure was a demon.

Without even turning around, the man spoke. “The Winchesters and their angel. She told me you would come for me.” He turned, revealing black eyes.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Who told you we would come?”

“Rowena.” The demon pulled a blade from his doctor’s coat pocket and stood his ground. Dean almost laughed. This demon actually thought he could go up against two hunters and an angel. The demon charged Sam, who grabbed his arm and twisted it quickly, causing the demon to drop his blade. Dean held his own blade to the demon’s throat.

“We’re going to have a little chat about Rowena, okay?” He raised an eyebrow. “Put him in the trunk, Sammy. We’ll deal with him somewhere else.”

Cas watched all of this happen, smiling as he saw how Dean was back to normal. The blood was clearly helping him, though Cas knew it was shortening his own time on earth. They headed to the car, Sam locking the demon in the back. Dean drove them to a nearby barn, knocking the lock off and opening the door so they could squeeze through. They drew a demon trap onto the ground before bringing the demon into it.

With the demon trapped, Dean played with his demon blade, walking around the circle. “I know you know who I am. And I know that you know what I’m capable of, with just this blade.” The demon’s eyes widened and he gulped in fear. Dean continued. “You’re going to tell us what Rowena wants. Now.”

The demon shook his head, face set in a scowl.

“Wrong decision.” Cas was the one who spoke up, eyes narrowed. He had his angel blade drawn, trying to look more intimidating.

Dean smiled cruelly at the demon. “You heard the angel. Do you really want this blade cutting you? Making incisions exactly where it’ll hurt like hell, hurt so bad you’ll be wishing for death?” He took a step closer. The demon moved to the other edge of the trap, eyes widening in fear.

“Fine! Fine.” He glared at the Winchesters and Castiel. “Rowena sent me to find out information on the Men of Letters because they have information she wants. Things that even the Grand Coven doesn’t know. If you can even call it a Grand Coven anymore.” The demon scoffed. “You’re the last of them so Rowena sent me after you. She wants to become even stronger than she is now.” This demon was a wimp. Dean thought. This was one of the easiest interrogations they had ever done.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would the Men of Letters have this information that the Grand Coven doesn’t?” He asked.

“Because. The Men of Letters were the ones who fueled the witch trials and hunts for witches. They stole this information and hid it away, making the Grand Coven weak.”

“Where is Rowena?” Sam asked.

“Rowena? She’s in New Jersey at the Marriott Hotel.”

“Which Marriott?” Sam asked. “Don’t hold out on us.”

“The one in Teaneck, alright? She wanted to lay low.” The demon said fearfully.

“Staying in a Marriott in a small town is laying low?” Sam asked disbelievingly.

“Well then, again.” Dean cut in. “Remember that hotel we found her in in Cleveland? Swanky.”

“True.” Sam replied. “I guess a Marriott would be laying low for her.”

“Now. I’ve told you what you wanted to know. Let me go.” The demon demanded. He backed away from them as far as he could go, hitting the edge of the trap as Dean took out the demon knife.

“Like hell.” Dean rolled his eyes before closing the distance and plunging the blade through the demon. The demon’s eyes widened and there was a flash of light before he slumped, dead. Dean pushed him to the ground. “Let’s grab the salt.”

Sam sprinkled salt over the dead body before pouring gasoline over it. Dean lit a match and tossed it on the body, all three men watching as it burst into flames. They waited until the fire had died down a little before leaving.

“I guess we’re heading to Jersey.” Dean commented. “Going to gank us a bitchy witch.”

They headed to the Impala, ready to start on their long journey across the country. Dean knew that they needed to get there as soon as possible, and hope that Rowena doesn’t leave before they do. However, Dean didn’t know how much longer Cas could be cooped up in the back of the car with his grace still fading. Dean got in the driver’s seat, with Sam in the passenger’s seat and Cas laid out in the back. Dean glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror and gave him a smile before pulling out, ready to get the hell out of the tiny town and head to Jersey.

~*~

    The drive from Maupin, Oregon to Teaneck, New Jersey is approximately forty two hours. Dean drove for the first ten before they stopped at a motel. Dean’s energy was dwindling quickly, but he was too afraid to ask Cas for more blood, knowing that the angel was getting weaker. Sammy took up the second shift of driving, and Dean moved to the back seat with Cas, only planning on sleeping four hours before taking another shift, but his body had other plans.

    With the fatigue from the lack of angel blood, Dean fell asleep as soon as his head hit Cas' lap, who was sitting with him. After five hours of Dean sleeping, Cas decided to speak up.

    “I know he only wanted to sleep his usual four hours, but…” Cas glanced down at Dean, who was sleeping peacefully. “I think we should let him sleep as long as possible.”

    Sam nodded. “You’re right, Cas.” He agreed. “He can take over whenever he wakes up.”

    “If you need some reprieve, I can drive.” Castiel offered. Sam glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

    “No offence, Cas. But I don’t really trust that you’ll stay awake long enough to drive.”

    “I understand, Sam.” Cas sighed, looking out the window. He wanted to be helpful, but he knew that his fading grace wouldn’t let him stay awake long enough for both of them to be asleep.

    It was nearing the eighth hour of Dean’s sleep when Cas started worrying. He had shifted so Dean’s head was on the seat instead of his lap; his legs had fallen asleep with the weight on them. But Cas was worried. Dean almost never slept this much, unless he was badly injured. Castiel almost woke him up to check on him, but decided against it. He was breathing steadily and had color to his cheeks.

    It was the tenth hour of Dean’s rest when Sam finally spoke up. “Uh, Cas? Is he still sleeping back there?” He asked, almost cautiously.

    “Yes, Sam.” Castiel nodded, carding his fingers through Dean’s short hair.

    “Do you know what’s up with him? The other night he didn’t sleep at all, and now he’s sleeping way longer than usual.” Sam noticed.

    Cas froze. He hated lying to Sam, but he knew Sam wouldn’t approve of the angel blood. “No, Sam.” He lied smoothly. “I do not know why his sleeping patterns have changed.” Sam nodded, taking his answer as the truth.

    “Well… Hopefully he wakes up soon. I’m getting tired.”

    Dean woke up twelve hours after he had first fallen asleep. He sat up and stretched, still feeling a little tired. He knew that the angel blood inside was running low, but he thought he could wait until they got to New Jersey to refuel. Looking around, he noticed that both Sam and Cas were looking at him, Cas from his side and Sam using the rearview mirror.

    “Uh… You guys okay?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

    “Dean.” Sam started. “You slept for twelve hours.” Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at the clock.

    “Holy shit, no way! Twelve hours? I haven’t slept twelve hours… Like, ever.” He noted.

    “You... You feeling okay?” Sam asked him cautiously. Dean glanced at Cas, who was looking at him.

    “Yeah, Sammy, I’m fine. I guess I just needed the sleep.” He maintained eye contact with Cas, who nodded in understanding. Cas knew that Dean needed the angel blood.

    “You’ll… Probably feel better once we reach Teaneck.” Cas gave him a pointed look and Dean nodded. He was sure that meant that Cas was going give him more blood once they reached Jersey.

    Dean took over driving for the next stint of their journey. They shifted around so Sam was stretched out in the back, asleep, Dean was driving and Cas was snoozing in the passenger’s seat. While Dean felt a little better after he slept, his thoughts were still on the angel blood. His body thrummed in anticipation, just knowing that he will feel better soon, once it’s in his system. Glancing at Cas, he noted that the angel was sound asleep, curled up with his trench coat around him. Dean smiled to himself softly before turning his attention back to driving. At the end of his twelve hour shift, they only had around eight hours left to drive. Sam drove while Cas sat next to him, and Dean sleeping in the back.

    They arrived in Teaneck at four in the morning, each man determined to get a few hours of shut eye before having to get up and find Rowena. It wasn’t going to be hard, if she was still in town. They got a motel room with two beds in the neighboring town, Sam in one bed, and Dean and Cas in the other. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, happy to be in a bed and not scrunched up in the car anymore.

    Dean was the first awake in the morning, carefully getting out of bed, as to not disturb Cas, and heading into the bathroom. He took a long shower, getting the grime from being in a car too long off of him. He ran his finger down the mark, noticing that it was starting to get a little darker and hotter. He sighed as he stared at it, wishing it would just go away. The angel blood, it wasn’t a cure. It was like medicine. It made it better until it wore off. Dean still wasn’t sure that the mark had a cure at all, but he was just extending the inevitable with the angel blood, Cas' angel blood. He worried about the dorky, little guy. Cas had his own fading grace to worry about, and here he was, caring more about Dean than himself… again.

    Dean got out of the shower and dressed in his normal jeans and band t-shirt. Today, he decided on his Led Zeppelin shirt. When he exited the bathroom, he nodded to Sam and Cas, who were both awake and moving about the room. Sam was on his laptop, reading up on the powers of the Grand Coven, and Cas was getting himself a glass of water.

    “Morning, Dean.” Cas offered him a small smile before taking a drink of his water. “Are you feeling any better?”

    Dean headed to his side and patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, buddy, I’m feeling a little better.” It wasn’t a whole lie. He didn’t feel as gross from the car ride, but he still felt shaky, and he wanted more angel blood. Dean leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Cas' cheek before heading behind Sam to read over his shoulder. Cas smiled and headed off into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Sam and Dean to talk about the plan for confronting Rowena.

    “So, Sammy.” Dean started, ignoring that Sam was giving him a grin because he had seen Dean kiss Cas' cheek. “Any ideas how we should confront Rowena?” He asked.

    “Well… It seems as though, since the Grand Coven outcasted her, she hasn’t been using a large percentage of her powers. That means that she’s a little out of practice with the big things, so that’s good for us.” He mumbled, eyes still on his laptop.

    “Yeah but she almost royally kicked our asses back in Missouri.” Dean reminded him. “I mean I could’ve gotten her if it wasn’t for Cole but...that bitch is powerful.”

    “Yeah and that’s without most of her powers.” Sam said with a sigh. “This is going to be a pain in the ass.”

    “I’ll bet.” Dean said, shaking his head. “She probably knows we’re coming too and she wants us. So overall, not good odds.”

    “Well we got to be prepared.” Sam said. “We know she’s setting a trap. We know where she’s gonna be. Let’s set a trap of our own.” Cas returned from the bathroom.

    “I agree, Sam, she will be difficult to capture without a trap.” Cas replied.

    “Any ideas?” Sam asked, finally turning to look at his brother and Cas.

    “Well we could perhaps use wards to keep her powers bound?” Cas suggested. “She is, unfortunately, human so we cannot prevent her exit by supernatural means.”

    “Yeah, but it’ll be three versus one.” Dean replied. “And if we ward the place we can definitely take her.”

    “But that’s if we can ward it.” Sam cut in. “And what if she has backup demons?”

    “What and you think we can’t take a few demons?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

    “True, and if we manage to ward the building we can add devil’s traps to prevent the demon’s from exiting.” Sam said.

    “I see what you both have planned, but will there not be other humans working at this hotel? What about them?” Cas asked.

    “Good point.” Dean said, thinking for a moment. “We can’t exactly ward with suspicious workers around, and we need to get them all out of harm's way.”

    “Well we could always ward the outside disguised and then go inside and pull the fire alarm.” Sam said.

    “But that’ll alert Rowena that we’re coming.” Dean said, eyebrows furrowing as he thought.

    “Maybe one of us can sneak in before we set off the alarm? That way we can catch her by surprise.” Sam suggested.

    Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I think that could work. I’ll go in first and you and Cas can ward the place before setting the alarm off.”

    “Okay. Yeah, that’ll work. But before we do anything, we need more spray paint for the warding and I’m starving. How about I go and get food and grab more paint. There’s a White Castle nearby. I’m grabbing burgers, alright?” Sammy offered. Both Cas and Dean nodded.

    “Thank you, Sam.” Cas gave him a tired smile before sitting on the edge of the motel bed. Sam was going to ask him to make a hex bag but he realized that Cas really needed the rest before this hunt. He could do it himself. Sam headed out and Dean came and sat next to Cas.

    “Dean. We need to talk.” Cas finally muttered, his blue eyes on him.

    Dean frowned. “Um… What about?” He asked, confused as to what Cas would want to talk about.

    “The blood, Dean. You using my blood. You slept for twelve hours on the way here. Twelve. That’s not normal, Dean, especially for you. I think your body reacted badly, forcing you into a long healing sleep, and I’m afraid it’s going to happen again.” Cas told him gently.

    “So?” Dean retorted. “If sleeping for twelve hours is the worst that could happen then I’m perfectly okay with it.”

    “Dean, you cannot be so flippant about it. Please.” Cas cautiously took a hold of Dean’s hand. “I’m worried about you. You’re acting different.”

    “Of course I’m acting different Cas, the mark is fading. I haven’t felt like this in over a year.” Dean replied, giving Cas' hand one squeeze.

    “No, I mean, besides that. Sam told me that you didn’t sleep at all when we were in Boise, not even your usual four hours that I remember you telling me was so vital.” Cas told him with a small frown on his face.

    “Insomnia is a thing, you know?” Dean said. “And I do have it sometimes, especially when I don’t have enough booze and I didn’t have any that day.”

    “Maybe you’re right Dean, but something doesn’t feel right.” Cas sighed.

    “I understand. You’re worried about the mark controlling me again on this hunt right?” Dean asked.

    “Well yes but-”

    “Then you should know that I need more.” Dean said, giving him a pointed look. “The blood usually works for a few days and I haven’t had any for two days. I’m not going to be at my peak performance.” Dean said.  Cas looked at Dean sadly, shaking his head softly.

    “Dean...are you even listening to yourself?” Cas asked.

    “What’d you mean?” Dean questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

    “Dean, you sound like Sam... when he was on demon blood.” Cas muttered cautiously

    Dean scoffed, “No. Sam was crazy for it. I’m fine.”

    “You’re telling me that you need the blood when it’s only been two days and the effects are still lasting.”

    “But we’re about to face Rowena, I have to be at full strength!” Dean stood up, pulling his hand out of Cas'.

    “You are, Dean. You will be perfectly fine when facing Rowena. But no more blood. Not until we at least talk about it and research it. We have to make sure that it won’t hurt you.” Cas stood up to face him, looking him in the eyes

    “But that doesn’t matter-”

    Cas cut him off. “It may not matter to you but it matters to me! I don’t want anything hurting you Dean. I love you.” Dean flushed nervously.

    “Okay...” He mumbled, looking away from Cas for a moment.

    Cas walked up to him. “Dean.” He said to get his attention. Cas waited until Dean looked at him before continuing. “You will be fine. You do not need the blood.”

    Dean just shrugged. “Alright, Cas. Whatever you say.” He sighed. Cas reached for his hand, which Dean let him take.  
    They decided that, while Dean was going to sneak in and steal one of the guards’ outfits, Cas and Sam would dress with hardhats and orange vests, as to not bring attention to themselves while warding the building. Because Cas couldn’t wear his trenchcoat or his other clothes for the disguise, Dean found him some jeans and a t-shirt of his. He grabbed his smallest pair of jeans and just a black shirt, and he couldn’t deny that Cas looked good in his clothes.

    When Sam returned with burgers, they dug into the food and ate quickly, not a lot of talking happening as they stuffed food into their mouths. All three were anxious to get to the hotel and confront Rowena. They set everything up, going through the plan over and over, just to make sure everyone knew what they were doing. Sam had hacked into the system to find out what room Rowena was staying in. Sam and Cas would spray paint wards onto the hotel, then pull the fire alarm to get people out. Dean would head up and be the first to find Rowena, hopefully fighting off any demons that were helping her. They had compiled all the necessary materials and it was time to do this. Cas headed to the car and Dean was about to follow, with their supplies, but Sam held him back with a hand to the shoulder.

    “Wait a sec, Dean.” He said, waiting until Cas was out of earshot before continuing. “Do you really think this is the best idea?” He asked.

    “What do you mean?” Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

    “Well...Cas isn’t doing all that well, Dean, and a simple demon hunt is one thing, but this? This is an all out assault on Rowena, one of the strongest witches we’ve ever encountered, I just don’t think it’s safe…” Sam trailed off at the look Dean gave him.

    “Sam, Cas can hold his own. I know he isn’t feeling too hot, but he deserves better than to just be a sitting duck in our motel room.”

    Dean grabbed his jacket and left the room without another word. He was worried about Cas too, but Cas was an angel as old as time. He could take care of himself. Dean got into the car and waited until Sam was in the passenger’s seat to start the car, staying silent through most of the short drive to the Marriott hotel.

    When they arrived, Dean parked the impala in the back of the hotel, where he could easily find access into the hotel to find and knock out a guard. He was about to get out when Cas stopped him.

    “Dean, wait.” Cas said quickly.

    Dean turned around to look at Cas and was taken aback when Cas' soft lips met his. Cas pulled away with a smile. Dean looked a little flustered, his cheeks slightly red. He glanced at Sam to peg his reaction, but relaxed when Sam didn’t seem to care.

    “Be careful.” Cas didn’t like how Dean had the most dangerous part of their mission but it couldn’t be helped. He knew that Dean would refuse to let either him or Sam take his role so he had to accept it.

    “Always am, Cas.” Dean replied and Cas shook his head, that wasn’t true. They got out of the car and Dean hurried around back while Cas and Sam approached the building casually in their disguises not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

    Dean headed inside the hotel, gun drawn and at the ready, just in case. He glanced around a corner of the hallway, seeing a guard standing at the end of it, he looked around his height and build, just with a softer midsection from a comfy desk job. This would be a piece of cake. Dean holstered the gun and walked down towards the guard, giving him a smile and a nod, like he was just passing through. As Dean approached him, the guard stood stiffly, hand ready at his taser, because Dean was in an employee’s only area, and clearly he wasn’t an employee. The guard tried to lunge at him but Dean was quicker than him. He sprang into action and hit the guard on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out almost instantly. Dean pulled him into an empty room and stripped him of his clothing.

    Once Dean was adorned in the guards uniform, Dean holstered his gun and was out, walking down the halls to find the nearest elevator to take him to the thirteenth floor. When he disembarked the elevator, Dean pressed himself up to the wall to look around the corner, in search for room 1317, which is the room Rowena was staying in. He rolled his eyes when he saw men guarding her room, two men who Dean was sure were demons. He didn’t know how, but he could feel the evil radiating from them. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from Sam.

‘Done. Heading up.’ Perfect. He looked around and saw exactly what he was looking for. A fire alarm. He went over and pulled causing a piercing alarm to sound and sprinklers to rain down mists of water. The demons looked around in confusion. Dean took advantage of their surprise and immediately lunged at the closest one with the demon knife, catching him by surprise, stabbing him in the chest. He could hear the other demon approaching from behind and he put his other hand up, on the demon’s head, unknowingly halting it in it’s tracks. His hand glowed white and the demon yelled out in pain and fear. A wave of dizziness and nausea passed over Dean and when the demon fell to the ground, his eyes burned out, Dean collapsed.

“Dean!” Dean heard someone… He couldn’t tell exactly who it was by the voice, but realized it was Cas when he saw bright blue eyes. “Cas…?” He asked.

Cas helped Dean up. “Dean. What the hell did you just do?” He asked, pulling Dean up against the wall to keep him upright. Sam arrived just a minute later having been held up by another guard demon.

“What the hell?” He asked, eyes looking around at the scene.

“Something’s wrong with Dean.” Cas said worriedly

“Cas…” Dean moaned.

“Dean?”

“Cas...I need it please.” He choked out.

“No! Dean, Look what it’s done to you.” Cas shook his head, eyes glancing to Sam and back down to Dean.

“Cas! Goddammit! I need the fucking blood. Give it to me!” He yelled as loudly as his exhausted body would let him. The pain was overwhelming him so much that the desire for more blood was his only thought.

Sam sucked in a breath. “What the hell did he just say?” He asked, his jaw clenched.

“Sam…” Cas started. “I-I can explain…”

“Have you been giving my brother blood? After everything I went through with the damn demon blood? You gave him blood?” Sam was furious, but when Dean started coughing, his worry for his brother surpassed his anger.

Dean started talking again, taking Cas' hands. “Please, Cas. Please. I need it, Cas.” He begged, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He had burned through everything and he was starting to pay the price. He seemed like a shadow of the man he once was, his eyes dauntingly empty.

Cas shook his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t. I’m so sorry.” His gaze was torn from Dean when he heard a door open.

“Well. Look at what we have here! Those pesky Winchesters and their angel.” Rowena’s voice was shrill, and her accent added to that. Cas winced and Sam stood to face her. “You all made it so easy for me, coming right to my doorstep. And look, one’s already down and out. Poor Dean.”

Sam glared and took a step towards her. Rowena snapped her fingers and Cas and Sam went flying away from Dean, Cas hitting a wall with a thud, and Sam getting thrown across the hall. Rowena laughed and stepped closer to Dean.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you, Dean. Since you turned my Fergus soft.” She grinned and thrusted the hex bag into Dean’s hands, and said the incantation, waiting for him to turn on Sam and Cas, but nothing happened. Her smiled faded and she shook his head. “No… No, this isn’t right. You’re supposed to attack them!” She screeched, grunting as Cas and Sam came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

“No!” She yelled, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. Sam immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying any spells. Dean was staring up at them, his breathing labored and his face pained.

“What should we do with her?” Cas asked Sam while he held Rowena’s arm tightly.

Sam tightened his grip on her. “Let’s get her to the car and get her tied up and put duct tape over her mouth.” He said. “We’ll have to come back up to grab Dean.” He sighed.

“Not if we use the rope we brought.” Cas said. “Then one of us can easily handle Rowena and the other can help Dean.”

“Good thinking, Cas. You take Rowena, and I’ll take Dean.” Sam said. Cas wanted to help with Dean but he understood Sam’s reasoning. Without his angel strength managing Dean’s weight would be a difficult task. They quickly bound up Rowena’s wrists in tight rope and gagged her. Cas was then easily able to take hold of her alone while Sam tended to Dean.

“Go.” Sam said. “Press the button for the elevator. We need to get out of here before the firemen come.” Cas headed that way with a struggling Rowena and Sam hefted Dean over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Christ! Dean was heavy, Sam thought.

He quickly brought Dean into the elevator as Cas pulled Rowena in harshly. As they avoided eyes, they reached the impala and laid Dean in the backseat.

“Put her in the trunk, Cas.” Sam instructed. Cas did as he was told and picked her up, placing her in the truck of the car and shutting it, despite her gagged screams and her wriggling around. He went up and sat in the backseat with Dean, resting his head in his lap to make him more comfortable. Cas couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had let Dean drink his blood. It was all his fault that Dean was like this now.

Sam got in and looked back at Cas. “We’re going to talk about this, Cas. But for right now, we need to take Rowena to the motel and finally kill her.”

They headed back to the motel, Cas absentmindedly running his fingers through Dean’s hair as Sam drove, worried about Dean, and worried about the talk he was going to have to have with Sam. Once they arrived back, Cas helped Sam get Dean inside, strip him of his guard’s outfit, and put him on a bed before returning for Rowena. They made sure no one was around as they pulled her out of the trunk and pushed her inside their motel room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Sam tied her to a chair before pulling his blade out.

“This is what’s going to happen, bitch.” He said harshly, pent up anger coming out. “I’m going to stab this blade through your heart, and you’re going to die. You’re lucky I didn’t do it right then and there with the rest of your demon lackeys.”

    Cas was a little surprised, to say the least. Usually the one making threats like this was Dean. Rowena’s eyes widened and she shook her head, motioning towards Dean while making noises. Her eyes were locked on his arm, which was bare. Cas' eyebrows furrowed and he stopped Sam.

    “Wait.” Cas directed Sam. He glared at Rowena harshly. “I’m going to take the gag off, say a spell and I will kill you.” Cas pulled the gag from Rowena’s mouth. “What were you trying to say?”  
    “That mark! The bloody mark! It’s a curse. Only a curse, which means it can be removed.” She spoke quickly.

    Sam’s nose scrunched up in confusion. “Wait… Are you saying that you know how to remove the mark of fucking Cain?” He asked.

    “I don’t know, dearie, but I can figure it out. I can if I can just access the information that the Men of Letters has on witches and the Grand Coven.” She told him. “I can cure your brother, Sam Winchester. And when I do, you’re going to let me go.”

    Cas looked at Sam, waiting for his response. Glancing at Dean, Cas knew that he wanted Sam to say yes, to agree with Rowena, because honestly, they didn’t have many choices left. They needed a miracle, and it may come in the form of a bitchy witch. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

    “You better be telling the truth, because if not, I will kill you in a second, got it? I won’t hesitate.” Sam said menacingly.

    “Wait a moment, dear.” Rowena murmured. “One more request on my end if I’m going to help you with this. I want to talk to Fergus.” She raised an eyebrow. “You have to let me call and arrange things with him.”

    “And why the hell would I let you do that?” Sam asked. “So that he could come here with an army of demons to bust you out?” Sam scoffed.

    “If you don’t, I will tell you nothing.” She told him.

    Sam rolled his eyes. “So? Then we’ll kill you.”

    “But then, you’ll never know how to cure the mark, and poor Dean doesn’t look like he’s doing so well.” She said, glancing over where Dean was laying on the bed, trembling.

    “We’ll let you call Crowley. Don’t tell him where we are.” Cas said quickly. He knew that they needed Rowena right now, and he wasn’t going to risk losing Dean because they were too prideful to take her help.

    Rowena thought for a moment. “As long as, when the job’s done, you let me go, then I won’t tell my son where we are.” She said.

    “Fine.” Cas and Sam both agreed. Cas dialed Crowley, the phone on speaker.

    “Hello? Angel? What do you want?” Cas rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

    “We have Rowena, Crowley.” Sam told him.

    “Oh! It’s Moose! Hello to you too.” Crowley said. “So angel, where’s Squirrel?” Cas and Sam remained quiet. “This must have something to do with your boyfriend then, huh angel? What does my mother have to do with this?”

    “Fergus, I need you to come and get me once I...complete my end of the bargain for the Winchesters.”

    “Ah, mother. What have you done this time?” Crowley asked. “What little plan do you have going on?”

    “She’s going to get rid of the mark.” Castiel told him. “When she’s done, we’ll call you and you can retrieve her. But before then, don’t expect a call from any of us.” Cas just wanted to finish this conversation so they could help Dean. He coughed a few times when he finished talking.

    “Oh, you’re sounding worse, angel, aren’t you?” Crowley commented. “Well, hopefully my mother pulls through and you can see your Dean healthy before you die.”

    “No thanks to you.” Cas sassed back. “We’re done here.” He hung up the phone. “There, you got your call.” He told Rowena.

    “Do we have to gag you or will you shut up?” Sam asked her.

    “No, no, I’ll be good.” She promised.

    “Actually-” Cas started. “We might want her out of earshot for this.” Cas said. “We need to talk and I’d rather do it now so Dean will not hear us arguing over his behalf.”

    Sam scoffed. “Yeah. You’re right. We do need to talk.” He glared at Rowena and pulled her, in the chair, into the bathroom and shut the door. “She’ll be fine in there for now.”

    Cas waited until the door was shut before turning to face Sam. “I can explain.”

    “Oh really?” Sam asked. “How can you explain feeding Dean blood? The very same thing that you called me an abomination for doing?”

    “This is...this is different Sam. We discovered how angel blood-”

    “Angel blood?” Sam asked. “Did that really do this?” Sam gestured to Dean’s prone form.

    “Trust me, Sam, if I had any idea what would have happened...we would have never done this.” Cas said. “Please believe me.”

    “I believe you, Cas, but that doesn’t make it right.” Sam said tersely. “You know what I went through! What the hell made you think that this was a good idea?”

    “We were desperate.” Cas said in a small voice, sitting down on the bed next to Dean, looking down at him. “We had lost Metatron, and Dean had almost killed me...He was half-crazed with the Mark. Sam, when he kissed me, and he tasted the blood. He came back to himself! We thought we had found the answer...but everything good comes at a price I suppose.”

    “That’s because it was wrong, Cas!” Sam exclaimed the anger still burning within him.

    “I know, Sam, and I’m sorry.” Cas said. “Be angry with me all you want, just please don’t get mad at Dean.”

    Sam scoffed softly, still furious about the whole thing. “He’s an adult, Cas. He knows what’s right and wrong and neither of you should have let this happen! Now we’re down our best hunter, and who knows when he’ll get better, or if he’ll get better. I just can’t believe that he would fucking do this. After all the shit he gave me about the demon blood. Hell, he called me before everything went down with Lilith and left me a voicemail basically said I was a monster because of the demon blood. He said that he was going to kill me just like Dad told him to, and then he goes out and does this?”

    Cas frowned, not really remembering that, and just stared at Dean for a moment longer, disliking how pale he was and how much he was trembling.

“We need to get Rowena back to the bunker so she can access the information she needs on how to get rid of the mark.” Cas told Sam, his voice a little distant as his eyes stayed on Dean’s sleeping form.

    “You grab Rowena and put her in the car for now. I’ll help Dean out to the car. This talk isn’t over.” Sam headed to his brother’s bedside, ready to help him up. Cas went into the bathroom, where the witch was waiting with a cocky smirk on her face.

    “I could hear you two bickering. Sounded like a wonderful conversation.” Rowena smirked at him before gasping as he yanked her out of the chair roughly. “Watch it! I am the only thing that can help Dean now.” She spat.

    Cas rolled his eyes and dragged her out to the Impala as Sam struggled getting Dean to the car.

    “Oh, wee little Dean doesn’t look so good, does he?” She noted before Cas pulled her to the passenger seat and shoving her in the car. He decided that he would rather be in back with Dean and let Dean sleep with his head in his lap. Rowena could take shotgun. He kept Rowena tied and buckled her up before shutting the door. Cas went to Sam’s side, grunting as half of Dean’s weight was in his arms suddenly.

    Sam let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, man.” Sam saw how Cas was struggling. “You think he’s heavy now? At least you didn’t have to carry him on your own; he’s a full grown man, and hell, he’s heavy.” Together they laid Dean in the back seat, and Cas was relieved when Dean woke up enough to scoot himself in completely. Sam got in the driver’s seat and Cas got in the back, carefully laying Dean’s head in his lap. As they started driving away, Cas ran his fingers carefully and soothingly through Dean’s hair, wanting him to wake up, wanting him to be okay.

    Rowena broke the silence after an hour of driving. “So this bunker I’ve been hearing about. The one with the Men of Letter’s information. Where is it?” She glanced at Sam with a sly look.

    “Like we’d tell you.” Sam scoffed. Cas could feel the tension between him and Sam, and knew that neither of them would be talking to Rowena if they could help it.

    The car ride was silent and Rowena spent the time watching the scenery passing by and thinking. She knew that she was in a bind with the Winchesters. All those things she was saying about the Mark...there could be a cure, a removal of the curse, but this was the first curse! Designed by Lucifer himself! What if there was no cure? What if once she had searched through everything and found nothing...would they kill her?

    No. She wouldn’t let it come to that. There was always a way. But if there wasn’t, she had to come up with something. She wouldn’t let her life be ended by these dumb brutes! She watched as the scenery passed, trying to discern where they were, but everything was just whipping by too fast, and she wasn’t yet familiar with this huge country yet, so different from back home. She heard whimpering in the back seat, and could tell Dean wasn’t doing so well. It was their own fault; only this angel would be stupid enough to give a human his blood, and now they were paying the price.

    When they switched drivers and the angel took the wheel of the hulking beast of a car, Sam tied a blindfold over her eyes. Were they close? Rowena wondered. She didn’t know and she felt tired and drained; the blindfold only exacerbating her lack of energy. It had been a long journey, and there was nothing more to gain while being awake for now. She would wake up in a few hours and hopefully she could convince either one of them to free from this so she could at least see where they wer-

    “Wake up, Rowena.” Sam snapped. Rowena jolted out of her sleep. She hadn’t even realized that so much time had passed. Apparently, they were there already? Dammit she had slept through everything!

    Rowena glanced around at her surroundings, noticing that there were cars and motorcycles in the garage. Sam nudged her and she glared at him before allowing Cas to open the door for her. She got out and stood, stretching her muscles as much as she could with her hands being tied before Sam pulled her by the arm, heading into the bunker. She noticed that they passed a kitchen, and a library before heading down stairs. Sam opened a door at the bottom and Rowena couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.

    “Seriously? A dungeon?” She asked incredulously. “Is this where you kept my son all that time?” Sam ignored her and gagged her before tying her to a chair tightly.

    “This is where you’re gonna stay until we’ve had some rest. It’s been a long trip, and well...you know how Dean’s doing. I’ll be back for you.” Sam said and he left closing the bookshelves and locking the door behind him.

    Sam headed back up to the garage to help Cas get Dean to bed, both struggling to carry him through the halls of the bunker. Dean had woken up a little bit during the car ride there. Enough to get some food and water into him, but he still wasn’t very coherent and right now, he was completely out of it. As they finally reached Dean’s room, Cas opened the door before Sam laid Dean on the bed, glancing at Cas, who looked like death warmed over.

    “Get some sleep, Cas.” Sam offered softly, noting the large bags under Cas' eyes. Cas just nodded blankly, exhaustion setting in. He stripped off his coat and shoes before climbing on the bed and curling up around Dean.

    Sam could see Dean shifting to move closer to Cas, without even realizing it. Sam turned off the light before he left the room. He was tempted to get some sleep himself but he knew he had to deal with Rowena. He went back to the dungeon where Rowena was waiting.

    “Wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” she remarked.

    “Well we need to talk,” Sam replied. “I know you want all the knowledge that’s in this bunker, I’m not stupid. you’re trying to play us. I know that what we’re looking for? The cure for the Mark? It isn’t here.”

    “But you don’t know where it is. And I do,” Rowena teased.

    “Just tell me Rowena, then I will let you spend the next few days researching to your heart’s content,” Sam  said exasperated.

    “It is in the Book of the Damned,” Rowena replied. “I’m not exactly sure where it is because it’s supposed to be in a monastery in Spain. But that was hundreds of years ago, I could be wrong.”

    “Don’t fuck with me Rowena!” Sam exclaimed, his jaw clenching in rage and his veins popping. “I may not kill you, but I know how to hurt you so that you feel the most pain, trust me,” Sam warned, glaring at her menacingly.

    “Alright, alright,” Rowena rolled her eyes. “No need to overreact.”

    “Where is the book?” Sam demanded.

    “I don’t know for sure.” Rowena replied. “Last I heard it was in possession of the Styne family.” She spat in disgust. “Pathetic humans, trying to make themselves more but yet don’t have the guts for real witchcraft.”

    “What can you tell me about them?” Sam asked.

    “They use the book to make themselves rich and more powerful than any ordinary humans should be. Honestly that family is a disgrace, you would do a service to the world by killing them.” Rowena muttered.

    “That’s great.” Sam deadpanned. “But do you know where they are?”

    “Not sure, sorry. They have properties all over this huge godforsaken country.”

    “Any first names, you can give me?”

    “No.”

    “Of course not.” Sam sighed, exasperated. “Well sit tight, I’ll come for you in the morning.” Sam said and then he left heading back to his room. He had to call Charlie. She was the only person that’d be able to help, but she wasn’t happy what he was suggesting.

    “So with what I’ve been able to dig up so far, the Stynes have their fingers in pretty much everything. If this ‘Book of the Damned’ gives them all their power, like you’re saying, they aren’t gonna be happy if we take it.” Charlie relayed to Sam.

    “I know, Charlie, but that book has the cure. It’s our only shot, and besides, aren’t these some messed up people?” Sam asked.

    “Yeah, but Sam, this family is huge, and they have kids, they could be innocent. What does Dean think of this?”

    “Well Dean...he’s not really in a shape to be giving any opinions.”

    “Sam. What the hell happened?” Charlie asked worriedly. “Did the Mark make him go crazy again?”

    “Yes and no.” Sam replied cagily.

    “Answer the question, Sam.”

    “Apparently him and Cas decided that angel blood was a great way to hold back the Mark, without telling me. And now both Dean and Cas are in really bad shape. Idiots.” Sam muttered bitterly. ‘Why couldn’t they have just come to me?’ Sam thought to himself. ‘Then maybe they wouldn’t be sick to the point where I’m not even sure they’ll survive.’

    “Ouch.” Charlie’s voice was laced with worry. “That doesn’t sound good. Want me to go over there Sam? I’m sure you need some help.”

    “No. The best way you can help me now is by finding out exactly where this book is. But Charlie, whatever you do, don’t go after this book on your own. if this family is as dangerous as you say you’re gonna need backup.”

    “Okay man, don’t worry, I picked up some mad fighting skills from Oz. I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

    “I don’t care, Charlie. I want you safe, too many people I care about have been getting hurt.”

    “I get you, Sam. I’ll let you know what I find. Good luck with Dean and Cas. Let them know I said hi. Peace out bitch.” Charlie hung up the phone and Sam stared at it for a second with a soft smile. It turned sour when he realized the real danger they were all in. He hoped beyond all hope that Charlie wouldn’t get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was awoken from his restless slumber by the sound of faint shouts coming across the hall from Dean and Cas' room. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and ran down the hall to Dean’s room to find Dean whimpering in distress and Cas next to him petting his hair trying to calm him.

“Sam, thank god.” Cas whispered. “I wasn’t sure you could hear me. I can’t-I can’t talk very loud anymore. It hurts if I try.”

“I could barely hear you, Cas. What’s wrong with Dean?” Sam asked worriedly.

“I don’t know. I woke up and I found him like this. He feels like he has a fever of some kind.” Cas croaked out, his voice hoarse.

“Let me get some meds for Dean. It should help him feel-” Sam was cut off when Dean abruptly sat up in bed and started coughing, hand over his mouth. Sam ran and got the trash can holding it under Dean’s face as he retched into it. 

Cas struggled to sit up and when he finally did, he rubbed Dean’s back in support. But when he took a peek into the trashcan his stomach rolled and not because it was vomit, no, Dean was vomiting blood. Cas recoiled in horror. What had he been doing to Dean? Under the intention of doing good of  helping him, he had made him so sick. How could he have done this? He knew, logically, that it was the only way of keeping the Mark at bay, of letting Dean be in control of himself once more; but right now, seeing Dean so horribly sick, he felt an intense amount of guilt curl up in his stomach. The worst part was, with all the blood Dean was puking up, he’d need more soon, and the thought of having to feed Dean more of the substance that was killing made Cas dry heave.

“Cas?” Sam questioned, looking at him worriedly.

“I’m-I’m okay. Sorry.” Cas said after he finished. Dean had finally finished puking up blood and he had collapsed back down onto the bed, his eyes glazed over.

“Sam…?” Cas started to say. “Dean’s eyes don’t-”

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed sitting up slowly, stroking Cas' face reverlantly. “Cas, you’re alive.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas replied slowly, eyes glancing to Sam for a moment before going back to Dean. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Cas you look like shit. What happened to you? We thought for sure you were a goner. Those Leviathan freaks ate you all up.”

“Leviathan…? Dean what are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?” Dean asked, eyes unfocused. “The Leviathans are some scary fuckers. And that on top of Sammy having visions of Lucifer… It’s been a pretty rough time. But oh man, I’m so glad you’re alive. Yeah, so glad, very very happyyyyy.” Dean started slurring his words by the end.

“You look tired, Dean. How about you get some sleep? How does that sound?” Cas asked calmly, trying not to betray just how worried he was.

“Good. So good, I’m tired, haven’t been this tired in ages. Not until I have a drink, or two, or ten!” He exclaimed in a childish voice.

Cas looked at Sam, his eyes tired and alarmed. He didn’t have the energy to force Dean to go to bed, and he prayed to his Father that Sam would be able to get Dean to sleep. Sam placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and urged him to lay down again.

“Okay, Dean…” Sam muttered, eyes locked on Dean’s glazed over eyes. “It’s time to get some sleep, okay, buddy? You don’t need to drink, just sleep.” Once Dean’s shoulders hit the bed, Dean seemed to crumple in on himself, no longer having the energy to sit up. Cas rubbed his arm as his eyes fluttered shut and he was out again. Castiel glanced at Sam and they locked eyes. 

Cas took a breath. “You have to figure out how to help him, Sam. He’s… obviously getting worse, and I don’t know how much longer either of us have…” He laid back down, his head pounding and his limbs frail and sore. 

Sam nodded and patted Cas' shoulder. “Get some sleep. I’ll figure this out.” He promised. Sam headed out and gently shut the door as the other men fell back to sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes, worry shooting through him as he realized that he was working on a deadline. Cas and Dean didn’t have long, and Sam needed to figure this out before they died. It was late, and Sam needed some sleep, so he went back into his room to get a little rest.

~*~

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, pressing talk. “Hello…?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Sam, I’ve got it.” Charlie’s voice was excited on the other end of the line.

Sam sat up quickly, now more awake. “Charlie? Tell me.” 

“Okay, so here’s the deal.” She started, and Sam could hear the clicking of a computer mouse as she spoke. “So the Stynes have it in Shreveport, Louisiana. That’s like their home base it seems. If it isn’t there well, there will be someone there who can tell us. They have a large family, and it seems like… most of them are into some really shady stuff, like their fingers are in all the pies of evil and sleazy. If I go there, I’m sure that I can sneak in and get the book. I can go, if you n-”  
Sam cut her off. “There’s no way in hell that you’re going in there alone. According to Rowena they use spells to make themselves virtually immortal. It doesn’t seem like they’ll go down without a fight.  I’ll go with you. I can be there in… Twelve hours.” He glanced at the time. “If you meet me there at seven tonight, we can figure out how to get it from them.”

“What about Cas and Dean?” Charlie asked. 

“I’ll… figure it out.” He mumbled. “Thanks so much, Charlie, if anything changes, I’ll let you know. Bye.” Sam hung up and immediately called another number.

“Sam! Long time, no talk! How’re you doing?” Sam almost chuckled as Garth picked up the phone.   
“Been better, honestly, Garth. I, uh, actually need a favor.” Sam said right off the bat.

“Yeah, of course. Anything.” Garth replied, listening intently now.  
“Dean and Cas aren’t… feeling well and I need to go find something, so I was wondering if you’d just stay here with them and make sure they’re okay.”

Garth paused for a moment. “Yeah, of course. You at the bunker? I can be there in an hour.”

“Yeah, the bunker. Thank you so much, Garth. I owe you one.” Sam paused. “Oh, also, we have a witch, Rowena, in our dungeon, just to let you know. Just leave her alone and you’ll be okay. Okay thanks, Garth. Bye.”  Sam hung up and sighed, getting out of bed and getting dressed before heading down to the dungeon to check up on Rowena, grabbing a couple of books from the library on the way. When he walked in, he saw her looking at him intently, eyes filled with mirth.

“Welcome back, Samuel.” She sang softly, a smirk on her face. “Still looking for the Book of the Damned?” She asked.

“We found it.” He told her, eyes hard as he looked at her, his jaw clenching. He placed the book on the table next to her.“You’re going to stay in here and research, and I’m going to go get it. No funny business because I have another hunter coming.” He promptly turned away and left, locking the door behind him. He ignored her sounds of protest as the door closed and he bolted it locked.

Packing the Impala took a little longer than usual, with only Sam packing supplies. As he finished, he saw that he still had about ten minutes before Garth was going to arrive. He leaned against the Impala and closed his eyes, worry etched onto his face. Sam knew that he needed to get in and out with the Book of the Damned, without getting hurt or Charlie getting hurt, as fast as he could so they could bring the book back to Rowena and get the cure for the mark. His stomach clenched at the thought of what could happen if he wasn’t fast enough. He could lose everything he loved.

A knock woke him from his reverie and he jogged up to get the door. 

“Howdy, Sam!” Garth nodded at him, a cowboy hat on his head. “Reporting for duty. Don’t worry ‘bout us, I’ll take good care of Dean and Cas. And if you need me to, I can deal with this witch if you know what I m-”

“Garth.” Sam cut him off. “Don’t worry about Rowena. Just take care of Dean and Cas, okay? They’re asleep in Dean’s room. Make sure they drink and eat something, and don’t let Cas get up to take care of Dean. If Dean starts puking up blood again, just clean it up.” Garth’s face darkened as Sam talked. 

“Jeez, Sam… How sick are they? What happened?” He asked, his attitude now somber. 

Sam sighed. “Sicker than I’ve ever seen them, Garth. Just take good care of them, and help yourself to whatever you want in here. I have to go.” They parted ways and Sam headed back to the garage to get in the Impala and leave.

The twelve hour drive down to Shreveport ended up being one of the worst rides of Sam’s life, he felt. Not only was he constantly thinking about Dean and Cas, and worrying about them, the ride itself was boring, with only the sounds of Dean’s Led Zeppelin tapes to keep Sam company. As he rode into town, he dialed Charlie’s number. 

“Sam? Are you here yet?” She asked immediately. “Because it’s almost eight, and I was starting to get worried.”

“I’m fine, Charlie. Just left a little later than I thought. Where are you?” His voice portrayed just how tired he was.

“I’m at the Motel Six on, um, John Wesley Blvd.” She told him. “Room three.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” He hung up and went to find the motel they’d be staying at. He was ready to find this family and get the Book of the Damned as soon as he could.

When he got there, Charlie was waiting and opened the door before he could knock. “Get in here and eat something. I bought burgers.” She pulled him in and grabbed her laptop as he set down his bag and grabbed some food. “Alright, here’s the deal. They have the Book here, I’m sure. They live right here.” She set her laptop in front of him, showing him a map of their house. “And we could sneak in…. here.” She changed the view to a window to the basement. “There is an alarm, so I’m going to have to go turn that off, don’t worry about that part. We can go when they leave the house tomorrow. Then you’ll come in and we can look for the Book. They have their schedule laid out on their phones, and I hacked them. They have something tomorrow at three in the afternoon. We can go then.  And from what I’ve read, this family is messed up. We gotta be careful.” She sat next to him and typed something in quickly. “I looked up more on the Book of the Damned and I think Rowena is right about the spell being in here. The Book seemed to be made almost as early as the curse was made, so I think it could be possible for it to be there.” She looked up at him, giving a small smile. 

Sam felt so relieved. Charlie seemed to have all the information she needed, and he felt like they could do it, that they could make it in time. He smiled at her and hugged her. 

“You rock, you know that? Are you sure you have to go? I can do it m-”

“Sam Winchester, don’t you dare say that you can do it yourself. Have you seen that window to the basement? It’s small, and there’s no way you’re fitting your large moose body through that.” She elbowed him. “And besides, I’m a badass now. I know what I’m doing.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Get some sleep, Charlie. We’re going to get that book.”

“You sleep too, Sam. You look like you need it. Don’t worry about Dean and Cas. As soon as this is over, we can save them, okay?” She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his back before heading to get ready for bed. Sam finished his food and sent a quick text to Garth.

Hope everything’s going well. Everything’s good here, we should be back late tomorrow night.-SW

He got a response quickly, and had to chuckle.

Okie dokie, boss. The kiddos here are sleeping now. Dean hasn’t puked, Cas is pale. He woke up earlier and we talked. I like him. It’s no biggie being here, don’t worry.  -G

Sam headed to bed, ready to get the Book of the Damned and save his brother and his brother’s angel.

~*~

“Okay, you ready, Charlie?” Sam asked from the driver’s side of the Impala, his hands on the wheel as he parked the car three blocks from the Styne’s residence. He was anxious, thinking about what was going to happen. Charlie didn’t have nearly as much combat experience as him and he didn’t want anything to happen to her. When a car owned by the Stynes passed them, heading away from the house, both Sam and Charlie got out.

“Of course I’m ready, dude. I was born ready.” Despite her words, her eyes betrayed her fear. If this didn’t go well, she knew the Stynes were strong enough to take on both Sam and herself and win. 

They walked to the Styne’s house and went to the window. Sam jimmied it open before Charlie jumped down into the basement, turning to look back up at Sam. “You get to the front door and wait until I open it. Give me three minutes to crack it.” She headed through the house to where the alarm panel was as Sam headed to the front door.

Charlie headed through the house, the blueprints memorized. She headed straight to the alarm panel and looked at it a moment before punching in numbers. It beeped off and she ran to open the door. She was surprised that the alarm didn’t go off. Once Sam was inside, they took off to find the Book. They knew they didn’t have much time for this. 

“You check upstairs, I’ll check this floor.” Sam told her as he handed her one of his guns. “Please be safe.” She nodded and took off up the stairs. Sam ran throughout the ground floor, trying to find where the Book would be.

He turned a corner quickly without checking first and almost ran right into someone.

“Hey!” The man shouted, pointing a gun at him, but Sam reacted quickly, lunging at him, and catching him completely off guard. He pinned him to the ground and then grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

“How many more of you are in here?” Sam questioned.

“Oh man, please don’t.” The guy’s eyes were wide and fearful, pleading with Sam. “They’ll kill me, they’ll cut me up and use me for…parts.” He shuddered. “They’ll kill you too.”

“How many?” Sam shouted, trying not to give away how disturbed he felt by that. Demons or monsters doing that is one thing, but these are just humans.

“Two more!” The guy said. “Please just kill me and get it over with!” Sam took the guy’s gun, which had a silencer on it, and shot him point blank in the head. He didn’t feel too guilty. If what the man was saying was true, and that seemed likely, this was a mercy killing. He continued searching, now more cautious and on the look out for the other two men, when he heard Charlie’s voice. 

“Uh, Sam? We have a slight problem.” As soon as he heard Charlie talk, he was up the stairs, sprinting. He froze when he saw a boy, who looked like he was still in high school, holding a gun pointed towards Charlie. 

“Who are you?” He demanded, his voice shaking as his eyes darted back and forth between Charlie and Sam. 

Sam held his hand up. “Hey, hey. No need for that, okay? What-What’s your name?”

“Cyrus.” The boy cleared his throat, trying to keep the shaking from his voice. “Now… leave! If they come back and you’re here, they’ll kill you.” He whispered, his eyes wide, conveying the fear he felt. 

“Cyrus, listen to me.” Sam started slowly. “We’re trying to save my brother, okay? Do you know where your family’s book is?” He asked slowly. Cyrus’ hand holding the gun wavered a little bit. 

“Th-The Book?  That’s… That’s what they use for their… They do bad things with it.” He shook his head. “They would kill me if I told you where it was.” He whispered.

“Let’s put the gun down, okay?” Charlie started, taking one step towards the boy. “Let’s talk this out. You don’t sound like you like what your family does, do you?”  
Cyrus shook  his head. “I… No, I don’t like it. I don’t want them to do this stuff to me, either. I hate the killing, I hate it all.” He admitted, closing his eyes, though the gun was still pointed at Charlie. He opened them again and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t go against them.”

Sam and Charlie shared a look before Sam tried again. “Cyrus, I know it’s hard to turn against your family, but if you’re afraid of them… I know a place you can go. I know somewhere where you’ll be safe from them. I have a friend who would be glad to take you in, let you finish high school as a normal kid. Her name is Jody. Listen to me, okay? We need that book, and we need your help so we can find it. Can you do that for me?” He asked gently, watching Cyrus closely, just watching the wall crumble. Cyrus dropped the gun with a nod, and Sam relaxed a little, now that Charlie was out of immediate danger.

“Okay, dude, good job.” Charlie looked more relaxed now and took a step towards him. “Can I give you two jobs?” She waited until Cyrus gave a meek nod before smiling at him to help his nerves. “Okay. I need you to tell us where the book is, and I need you to keep a look out for your family when we’re there, okay?”

“Yeah…” Cyrus nodded before motioning over his shoulder. “It’s in Jacob’s room. In a safe behind a hidden door.” He mumbled before leading them into the master bedroom.

Once inside, he went to the back of the walk in closet. “I don’t know the passcode to get in.” He told them as he moved away some clothing and pressed a button, revealing a hidden door. He opened it and there was the safe. 

“That’s fine, thank you, Cyrus.” Charlie smiled at him and patted his back. “Go keep watch and tell us if anyone else is coming.” Cyrus nodded before heading out. 

Charlie sunk on her knees in front of the safe, her head tilted as she stared at it for a moment. It was black with an electronic screen on front. It wanted a code that could be as many numbers or letters as the Stynes’ wanted it to be. She hummed as she pulled out her tablet, typing. Sam patted her back. 

“There are two more. I’ll be back.” He waited until she nodded before heading out of the closet. Cyrus was standing at the doorway to the room, pale and visibly shaking. Sam walked up to him.

“You stay here. Keep Charlie safe, okay? It’ll all be okay.” He handed Cyrus the gun he had dropped earlier. He went past when Cyrus stopped him.

“Wait! There’re two more in h-”

“I know, Cyrus.” Sam smiled, patting his shoulder. “Thank you, though.” He turned away from the boy and his face fell, mentally preparing to hunt down the other goonies in the house. He ran down the stairs, gun held up and ready. He kept close to the walls, checking around each corner cautiously. Near the kitchen, he heard talking.

“No, I haven’t seen Cyrus. The twerp stays in his room mostly. He’s not tough enough to be a Stein.” The voice was low and annoyed. “And I haven’t seen Eli either. He probably got bored watching the kid and left or whatever… again.” Sam moved to the doorway, glancing into the room. There were two men in there, leaning against the counter. 

“I would leave too, if Jacob told me to watch Cyrus.” The other man grinned, sipping on a beer. They continued to chatter aimlessly and Sam composed himself before turning, holding the gun up.

“Don’t move.” He demanded, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Both men stood straight, both reaching for weapons. Sam was too quick, though. He shot twice, and both men dropped to the floor. One was dead, and the other was gasping for breath, clutching his chest, where he was shot.

“Please…” He begged. “Don’t let me live… Not here. Not with them.” He pleaded, eyes full of fear. “Kill me. Just kill me.” He begged, eyes closing as Sam held up his gun again. “Thank you…” He sighed, his body relaxing before Sam shot him, point blank, in the head.

Sam shook his head as he turned to head back up to Charlie, making sure she and Cyrus were okay. He ran up the stairs and froze as he saw another man, holding a gun up to Cyrus and Charlie. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Sam groaned as he held his own gun up. The Styne glanced over to him and grinned. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” He gave a wicked grin, glancing between the three of them. “Cyrus? Come now, boy. Come here and don’t turn against your family.” Cyrus just stood there, fear crossing his face. Sam took two steps closer to the boy, going to stand in front of him and keep the man away from him.

The man chuckled lightly. “Are you here to steal my book?” He directed this question to Sam now, shaking his head in amusement. “There is no way you can get into my safe. And even then, the book isn’t there.” Sam frowned at this. The man continued. “It’s just copies, in ancient Sumerian, so even if you get in that safe, there’s no way you could find someone to read it. Giving up and… giving your bodies to us is the best decision. And give me the boy.” The Styne glared at Cyrus. “That filthy traitor deserves the death he is going to get when we get our hands on him.”

Sam just grinned and shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t think I’ll be doing that.” He took the man by surprise as he lunged at him, tackling him down to the ground and pointing the gun at him. The man tried to push him back, but Sam was too strong. Sam was about to say something else when he heard Charlie from behind him. 

“I got it, Sam!” 

Sam’s grin widened as he looked back down at the Styne. “Funny thing about ancient Sumerian… I can read it.” He held the gun to the man’s head and shot him, the body going limp. Sam got up and walked up the stairs, running into Charlie and Cyrus. Charlie was holding a stack of papers, and Cyrus was still pale, but he was standing close to Charlie, showing he at least trusted her a little bit. 

“Can you really read Ancient Sumerian?” Charlie asked in amazement.

“A little.” Sam said with a wry smile. “Let’s get going before anyone else comes. Cyrus, grab some essentials. Charlie, help him. I’ll bring the car around.” Sam left as Charlie followed Cyrus to his room. 

Once he got there he pulled out a large suitcase and started packing. He was pretty practical: clothes, shoes, everything he would need. He resisted his laptop and cellphone because he knew that his family would be able to track him that way. Once he finished, he hauled the suitcase out of the room with Charlie’s help, but when he reached the stairway he was frozen. 

He was leaving….everything, and everyone he had ever known, to go off into the unknown with a couple of strangers. Strangers who had killed people, the staff, and one of his cousins. His  family.  He didn’t understand why he was feeling such little remorse for his cousin. He was an evil man, sure, but he was family. Surely he should feel something?

“Cyrus?” Charlie questioned from behind him.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Sorry for holding you up-”

“No, it’s alright.” Charlie said. “If you’re having second thoughts, it’s okay. Big decision you’re making here. I know that you know they’re evil, but they’re your family. I’d understand if you’d wanna stay.”

“Really?” Cyrus asked in disbelief. “You won’t be mad?”

“Nope.” Charlie replied with a small smile. “I’ll be worried about you though. Your family don’t seem like good people, and I would be afraid that they’d hurt you, or even kill you. That’s why Sam and I want you to come with us. It’s our job, you know. Saving people.”  
“Saving people by breaking into people’s homes.”

“This was a special case.” Charlie said. “We save people from the supernatural most of the time and a lot of people don’t understand. We need the book because it has a spell that will save Sam’s brother, Dean and Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel. They’re really sick. We don’t wanna hurt anybody.”

“Okay.” Cyrus agreed. “I’ll go with you.” Cyrus felt safe with Charlie, and even with Sam. More than he had ever felt at home where they tried to make him kill people and upgrade himself. They picked up the suitcase and headed outside where Sam was waiting, the Impala’s trunk popped open. Sam helped Cyrus stow the suitcase within it and they started the long drive back to Kansas.

Meanwhile in the bunker, Cas and Garth were entertaining themselves quietly as Dean slept. Dean seemed to sleep more than anything these past few days; his body just worn out from all the stress the angel blood has put him through. It was the afternoon already and Dean had yet to wake up, except once in the middle of night where he puked in the trash can that Garth had held out to him. Garth had been extra attentive, even bringing in a cot so he could sleep in Dean and Cas’s room that night. 

Now he was sitting on the bed with Cas and playing cards were spread out everywhere.

“Cas, you got any Queens?” Garth asked. Cas diligently searched his hand.

“I have no Queens. Go Fish.” Cas said matter of factly. Garth picked up from the deck. “I find this game quite enjoyable.” Cas remarked. “Though I have yet to understand the ‘fish’ aspect.” Garth smiled.

“It’s because you’re fishing for new cards Cas. When you pick up cards from the deck.”

“But that’s not ‘fishing’ that’s picking up new cards.” Cas replied, confused.

“It’s not meant to be completely literal, Cas.” Garth said with a small laugh. Cas thought about that.

“That is true with a lot of things about humanity.”

“Ain’t that right.” Garth replied snorting out a laugh. They continued playing.

“So.” Garth started. “You and Dean huh?”

Cas looked at Garth quizzically. “What about Dean and I?”

“You’re together. I never even realized that Dean was into dudes.”

“Well, Dean is bisexual not homosexual or gay as you would call it.”

“Oh well, that’s okay too.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Cas replied. “I understand there are humans who do not view homosexuality or bisexuality in favorable light. Though My Father is completely indifferent on sexual orientation. I am glad you are not one of those people.”

“Yeah I would never be a homophobe, Cas.” Garth said. “But tell me. How did you and Dean get together? Actually how did you meet in the first place...because I’m under the impression that you’ve known each other for awhile?”

“That is true. I met Dean six years ago when I pulled him out of Hell.”

Garth looked at Cas, eyes wide. “What? Dean was in hell? And you? You saved him?”

“Yes I did. It was my first assignment concerning Dean as an Angel of the Lord.”

“Wow. That must have been so cool. So you met then but how did you go from hell rescuing angel to Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Dean and I...we have a very profound bond, due to not only our experience together in hell, but also what we’ve gone through over the years trying to make this world better. Over time my feelings for him grew, despite them being against anything I should ever feel as an angel.”

“Wow. So loving humans is a no no?”

“Yes loving humans is a ...no no, as you say.”

“Well I’m glad you and Dean are happy. You both deserve it. Now you guys just gotta kick this Mark in the ass and you’ll be good.” Garth said with a smile. “So it’s past lunch time are you hungry, Cas?”

“I know I need sustenance while in this state, but I feel as if I try to eat anything it might not stay down.”

“I know how you feel, Cas. Let’s try something simple. How about some chicken noodle soup?”

“Soup is supposed to be something humans eat when they are sick.”

“That’s true, that’s why I was gonna make it for you and Dean.”

“I appreciate you helping us, Garth. I just wish I could’ve met you when I was in...a better state.” Cas looked off to the side, ashamed.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Garth said. “You are still just as amazing, Cas. I really like you.”

“Thanks Garth. I do appreciate that. I wish Dean and I were well enough to truly spend some quality time with you.”

“Well I do like Go Fish, and Dean would never play it. He tries to pretend he’s a big macho man, when really he’s just a big soft teddy bear.”

“Well I’m glad that I can play Go Fish with you.”

“Me too.” Garth continued. “I’m going to go make the soup. Relax til I get back, okay? I shouldn’t be long.” Garth left and headed to the kitchen. Dean started tossing and turning on the bed. Cas could see the sweat beading on Dean’s forehead. He stroked Dean’s hair trying to soothe him.

“It’ll be okay, Dean.” After a little while Garth returned with two large bowls of soup.

“It’s just Lipton soup, since I’m not much of a cook, but I did my best.”

“I’m sure it tastes very good.”

Garth almost dropped the bowls at the guttural scream that Dean emitted. He set the bowls down hastily and rushed over to Dean’s side.

“Is he alright, Cas?”

Cas looked at him eyes wide in fear. “You need to leave, immediately.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The Mark- it’s...taking over him again.” Cas said resigned to his fate seeing the glowing of the Mark on Dean’s arm. “You need to leave now! Or Dean will turn on you too.”

“I can’t leave you alone, Cas.” Garth said. “Besides, Dean is pretty weak.”

“That is true.” Castiel sighed. “I was afraid this would happen, I was hoping it wouldn’t be so soon. Dean is under the influence of the Mark again. The Angel Blood was the only thing holding it at bay and it’s been quite awhile since he’s had any. This was his body detoxing, and now it’s almost over.”

“Well Sam and Charlie will be back soon.” Garth said. “I just got Sam’s text while I was making the soup.” He showed Cas the message.

Hey. We have the Book. We’re heading back now. Should be home tonight. - Sam

“That’s good, at least we don’t have much longer to wait.” Castiel said.

Garth walked over to Cas’ side of the bed and pulled up a chair holding up the bowl of soup so that Cas could eat from it, Cas not having enough strength to hold up the bowl without dropping it.

“How’s it taste?” He asked eagerly.

“Different.” Cas replied. “But appealing. I still do not understand why this is given to people who are sick.”

“It’s because it’s hot and because it’s a kind of food that’s easy to eat.”

“That makes sense somewhat. There are still other options though.” Cas replied, eyebrows still scrunched from being in deep thought. Then Cas felt a tight grip on his thigh. He looked down and saw Dean, his eyes open, staring directly at Cas.

“Dean?” He questioned.

“What? Dean’s awake?” Garth interjected. Then, with a growl, Dean sat up swinging himself over Cas, knocking down the bowl of soup in the process, straddling him and pressing him down into the mattress, hands around his throat.

“Dean!” Cas gasped out, too weak to even begin to fight back, and too scared. He could feel his heart pounding at what felt like a hundred miles an hour, and his lungs burning from lack of air.

“Get off of him!” Garth shouted bursting into action hitting Dean roughly over the head with the bowl that had just fallen. That disoriented Dean enough so that he let go of Cas’s throat and Garth dragged him off the bed.

But Dean quickly recovered, pinning Garth down on the ground and punching him repeatedly. But Garth was no wimp, despite his lanky stature, he had hunter training and his werewolf strength which he used to shove Dean off of him and out the door of the room, which is exactly what Garth wanted.

Garth stood up and headed towards Dean, shutting Cas’s door on the way out trying to keep him safer. Dean was enraged; Garth could hear the heavy breathing and the growls as he got closer. Then Dean lunged, but Garth was prepared, shoving him away and then punching him in the face.

Garth retreated slowly down the hallway as Dean recovered and once Dean regained his senses he stomped toward him, determined to kill him. Garth started moving backward quicker until he felt that he was far enough from Dean and Cas’ room. Then he broke out into a full out run down the hallway, Dean chasing him. But Garth was quick and nimble whereas Dean in this state was all about brute force and eventually Garth was able to get Dean to lose track of him. He quickly ducked into a room and saw a row of bookshelves.

“Hello there.” He heard coming from behind the bookshelves. Garth stiffened this must be the witch.

“Rowena.” Garth said.

“Pleasure to meet you. But who are you? I don’t recognize your voice and you’re hiding.”

Garth figured out how to open up the shelves and found Rowena sitting at a desk surrounded by books.

“Well that’s better.” Rowena said. “Now I can see your face. Are you the hunter that Sam sent to babysit poor Dean and Castiel?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure he’s told you to keep far away from me the evil scary witch. So then, what do you want? Or were you really just lost? This is a big place so I’ve been told.”

“I want you to help me.” Garth said, his voice steeled with resolve.

“Oh? With what?” Rowena asked surprised.

“The Mark has taken over Dean, now I am strong but I cannot hold him off forever, it is only a matter of time before he finds me or Cas. You will help me contain him.”

“I will? And why on earth would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t I will broadcast loud and clear where I am and Dean will come. I can fight him off. Can you?”

“You provide a mighty good point there young man. I will help you, but first, you need to release me. I cannot do any magic with these godforsaken cuffs on me.”

“And what will stop you from killing me if I do release you?”

“I am no fool. I know that I will never be able to get out of here alive. This bunker is spelled against people like me.”

“Fine. But I don’t trust you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Rowena said as Garth unlocked her cuffs.

“What is your plan?”

“We call out and wait for Dean to enter, then I shall cast the spell. It will contain Dean to this room for the next 12 hours. That should be more than enough time.”

“Yes it should Sam and Charlie are only 10 hours away.”

“Then that works out in our favor.” Rowena said. 

“Do you have what you need for the spell?”

“Yes of course, it’s a very simple one.”

“Alrighty then.” Garth took a deep breath and walked outside the dungeon.

“Dean!” He shouted. He heard nothing. “Dean!” He shouted again. Then he heard footsteps. Dean came into view at the end of the hallway, once he noticed Garth he charged. Garth ducked back into the dungeon.

“He’s coming! Be ready!” Garth warned but Rowena was already reciting the spell. Dean entered the room but Rowena wasn’t finished and this time Dean had found an axe. Garth dodged Dean’s swing and punched him. Dean swung again but Garth kept dodging and punching until he was starting to run out of steam. But then Rowena finished the spell, ran to Garth and grabbed him, physically yanking him out of the room.

Dean moved to follow but when he hit the doorway he hit an invisible wall. The growling that Dean was making gave Garth chills. It was no wonder why Castiel had given Dean the angel blood, if this is what it prevented.

Garth and Rowena ran back to where Cas was, Garth kneeling beside him to make sure he was okay. They got Cas back into his room and Rowena put up protection spells all over the room, making sure Dean couldn’t get back in in case he broke out of the dungeon. Once Cas was safe and secure back in bed, Garth turned to Rowena. “Sam will be back to help soon. All we can do is wait.”

~*~

“So you guys hunt monsters and save people?” Cyrus asked from the back seat, leaning forward in between the front seats to look between them.

Charlie answered with a smile. “Yeah, it’s kinda the family business.” She told him as she turned to face him. “We get rid of the scary things that kill people and go bump in the night. I’m… newer to it all than Sam and Dean. They’re the best hunters out there.” 

“We’ve been doing it all our lives.” Sam added. “But we do it to keep people safe.” He paused for a moment. “So Cyrus, we’re taking you to our friend’s place. Her name is Jody, okay? And there are other kids like you who stay with her. I’ll call her and let her know we’re coming.”

Sam grabbed his phone out and dialed Jody’s number, holding the phone up to his ear. “Jody?” He asked as soon as someone said hello.

“Sam?” Was the reply, and Sam smiled. He loved Jody, and knew she and Donna would take good care of Cyrus. “What’s up? Everything okay? How’s Dean? And Cas?” She fired off questions and Sam chuckled lightly. 

“Dean and Cas… They could be better. But good news for the Mark. We found something that we think will help us get rid of it. It’s the Book of the Damned, and, uh, not only did we pick up a book, but we also picked up a kid.”

Jody snorted. “I knew this was more than a “Oh hi Jody! Haven’t talked to you in awhile! We’re coming to visit for dinner and a good talk because we missed you so much!” talk.” Sam chuckled before Jody continued. “Tell me about the kid, I’d be happy to take them.”  
“His name is Cyrus. He’s part of the Styne family, and we really needed to get him away from them.” Sam explained. Cyrus sat in the back, listening to Sam talk to a woman he didn’t even know.

“Okay, sounds good. When can I expect you guys to bring him?” She asked. 

“We’re stopping at the bunker first, then I’ll send him along with Garth, who’s at the bunker now with Dean and Cas. So… Some time within the next couple of days.”  
“Sounds great. Tell the kid that I don’t bite, but Alex might.” She teased, making Sam smile. 

“Will do. Bye Jody, and thanks again. I promise we’ll visit soon.” He hung up and glanced back at Cyrus. “She’ll be happy to take you. Trust me, Jody and Donna are great. They’ll take good care of you, and there are others too. Alex and Claire.”  
Cyrus nodded. “Thanks so much… for all of this.” He smiled before sitting back, ready to just sit in silence and think for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the bunker, Sam drove into the garage and parked the car. He, Charlie, and Cyrus got out and were met by Garth at the door leading from the garage into the rest of the bunker.

“Garth…?” Sam could see the agitation in Garth’s face.

“It’s Dean. He… The Mark took over and he tried to kill Cas. He’s currently stuck in the dungeon. Oh, and Rowena helped me trap him, so she’s kind of not tied up anymore or anything.” He explained quickly. Sam’s eyes darkened and he handed Garth the keys.

“Take the kid to Jody’s in Sioux Falls, okay? I’ll deal with Dean. I’ll keep you updated. Thanks so much for watching them, and keeping Cas safe.” Sam patted Garth on the back before pushing past him and heading in to find Rowena. When Charlie tried to follow him, Sam turned and stopped her. “You go with Garth and Cyrus, okay?”

“Like hell.” She shook her head but Sam placed his hands on her arms. 

“Please, Charlie. I don’t want anything happening to you. And having too many people can be just as bad as not having enough.” He reminded her. Charlie sighed in defeat. 

“Fine. I’ll make sure the kid gets settled in. Please keep me updated. Tell me if you need my help.” 

“Of course, Charlie. Now go on. Thank you.” He hugged her tightly and kissed her head before nudging her back in the direction of the garage. Once she was back into the garage, Sam turned and headed down to Cas and Dean’s room. He knocked once before heading in, seeing Cas laying in bed, pale and shaking. Rowena was sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

“This one’s not doing so well, Samuel. I think we need to hurry. Please tell me you got the Book.” She stood up as Sam pulled out what they had from the book. 

“Before you look at these, we need to make sure Dean won’t break out. We need to knock him out or something. Just for long enough to get what we need and fix him up, alright?” Rowena thought for a moment. 

“I believe I have just what you need, son.” She hummed as she headed for the door. “I need the feather of a crow and… something that had Dean’s DNA on it. And some whiskey would be nice, hmm?” She smirked before heading out of the room. Sam sighed and went into their supply closet, looking for that damned crow feather. They had to have it around there somewhere. He finally found it in the back of a closet, in a box labeled ‘spell supplies’. He let out a sigh as he headed into Dean’s room again, being quiet so he wouldn’t wake Cas up, and went into the bathroom, grabbing Dean’s brush. His last stop was in the kitchen, where Rowena was. He grabbed a cup and poured some whiskey in it before setting the supplies in front of her. 

“Okay. I got it all. Please, just do it.” He motioned to the items and Rowena started laughing. 

“Oh sweetie, I knocked him out with a simple spell about ten minutes ago. I just thought making you look for these things would be fun.” Sam’s nostrils flared and his eyes shone with rage. 

“Are you fu-”

Rowena cut him off. “Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist. He’s knocked out. Now give me the Book.” Sam, inwardly cussing the old witch out, handed her the Book. She smiled and let out a noise of content as she started flipping through the pages. “You read ancient Sumerian, right?”

“Yeah. Some.” He nodded.   
She handed him half of the papers. “Make yourself useful instead of just sitting there looking all pretty.”

He sighed and took the pages, starting to flip through, looking for any words that he would recognize as ‘mark’ or ‘Cain’. They moved to the library to give a better researching environment. It was slow and tedious work, neither of them could make it through reading quickly.  

After his third cup of coffee to stay awake, Sam decided that he was going to go check on both Dean and Cas. “Don’t get into trouble… And tell me when you find something.” He yawned and left, not waiting for an answer from Rowena, who was also sipping on her coffee.

Sam went through the halls to check on Cas first. He opened the door, seeing the angel, still very pale and shaking. Sighing, Sam grabbed another blanket and laid it over him. At this rate, Cas wouldn’t be here much longer. Putting that depressing thought out of his mind, he headed out to check on Dean, who was still in the dungeon, hopefully passed out. Tentatively, Sam went into the dungeon, seeing his big brother out cold on the ground, the mark red, though not as red as it usually is when he loses control. Dean looked awful still, face gaunt. Sam had grabbed a blanket on the way there, and laid it over his brother. If he lost both Dean and Cas… Sam didn’t even want to think about what it would do to him. He loved them both very much and couldn’t imagine losing them both. Not again. Because this time would be permanent.

On the way back to the library, Sam made them both sandwiches. He yawned once again as he headed in, setting one plate in front of Rowena and one in front of himself. 

“Thank you, Samuel. I needed this.” She took a bite of the food before focusing on the pages again. “Wait…” Sam glanced at her, putting his pages down. “I think I found something. This section deals with… Curses. And the Mark is a curse.” She looked at the pages that were sprawled out in front of her. “This one…” She pointed to a page. “Mentions an old curse. The… oldest. I believe this might be it.” Sam went to read the page as Rowena looked at it. She read some before nodding. “This is it, Sam. We found it.”

Sam couldn’t hold back his excitement. He read as much as he could and it sure sounded like it was the cure for the Mark of Cain. Rowena hummed as she went over the list of things they needed. “There are… Things that you won’t have here, Sam. If you would just let me go out and s-”  
“No way in hell.” Sam shook his head, pulling his phone out. “Nice try, but I already have someone I’m calling. Wanna talk to your little boy?” He smirked as he handed her the phone, putting it on speaker phone.

“Moose? What do you want?” Crowley picked up the phone and waited for a reply. 

“Hello, son.” Rowena started slowly. 

There was a pause on the other line. “Hello Mother.” He finally mumbled. “I’m guessing that you’ve completed your side of the bargain? Is Dean cured?” He asked. 

“Not quite, darling. But we’ve found the spell to get rid of it. We just… need a few things and I know that you can get them.” Rowena told him.   
“I’m listening. What’s in it for me?”

Sam spoke up. “You’ll get your mother back unhurt, got it? Just get us what we need.”

Crowley sighed loudly before answering. “Fine, Moose. Hope Feathers and Squirrel are doing well. What do you need?” He asked. 

Rowena answered him. “Listen carefully, Fergus. This is a… complicated spell. I need the golden calf, the first apple, and… the blood of someone Dean loves.” She pondered for a moment. “You handle the first two, Fergus. I believe we have the third.” 

“Yes, mother.” Crowley sighed before hanging up. Rowena handed the phone back to Sam. 

“You know we need the angel’s blood.” She told him. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Dean’s my brother. He loves me too. Take my blood.”

Rowena tsk’d. “Dearie, you and I both know it’s not that kind of love that this spell wants. And unless you and your brother are-”

“No!” Sam exclaimed shaking his head in disgust. “God no. But are you sure Rowena? Because if Cas gives his blood for the spell…” Sam trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

“There is no other option Samuel!” Rowena said. “That is the only way we can complete this spell.”

“Dean will never forgive me if I let Cas die for him! He wouldn’t want this!” 

“Listen to me closely, Samuel. You need to make a choice. What do you want more? Your brother to be free of this curse, or his forgiveness? Now if you excuse me, there are more portions of the spell that I must translate.” She turned her attention back to the book and Sam got up and left. He needed to think about this.

He headed to the dungeon where Dean was still laying on the floor, with the blanket that Sam had draped over him early, twisted and tangled. Sam knelt next to him and fixed it.

“I don’t know what to do, Dean.” Sam whispered to him. “I have to choose, you or Cas? How can I make that choice!” Sam choked up. He could feel a tear slipping down his face. “And both of you are such self-sacrificing idiots you would each want me to save the other.” Sam laughed sadly wiping the tear away.

“But I have to save you Dean.” Sam said his voice steely with resolve. “Because if I don’t…” Sam shuddered at the thought of seeing those black eyes on Dean again. Sam shook his head banishing the thought. “I just have to.” Sam got up and headed to Cas’s room.

He was awake, barely.

“Sam.” Cas rasped. “Did you do it?” Sam sat on the bed next to Cas. “Yeah. We got the book Cas. And we found the spell Crowley is out getting the ingredients now. But there’s one ingredient that he can’t get. We need your help.”

Cas looked at Sam quizzically.

“My help? How useful could I be in this state?”

“The spell calls for... the blood of someone Dean loves. And according to Rowena it has to be romantic love. Otherwise you know I’d do it in a heartbeat... Cas it has to be you. I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll do it.” Cas decided immediately.

“No, Cas!” Sam exclaimed, an automatic reaction at the horrific thought of his best friend dying. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots, and the feeling of dread washing over him. “You have to at least think about it please. This is your life. In the state you’re in now...you could die from blood loss and I would give you blood but I’m AB and that’s compatible with almost no one and I don’t want to risk a bad reaction on top of everything else.”

“I understand Sam. I know you would not be asking this of me if you didn’t any other choi-” Cas cut himself and coughed deeply, Sam could hear the rattle of his lungs as he rubbed Cas’s back.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I don’t wanna do this. I just want you and Dean to be better.”

Once Cas’s coughing fit stopped, and he drank some water from the cup on the nightstand, he continued. “It’s alright, Sam. I understand. This is for Dean. We both love him, and we would be do anything for him. I am happy to give my blood for him.”

Sam put his head in his hands. “Cas...You’re my best friend. I  can’t do this to you!”

“You are my best friend too Sam, but this is necessary, For Dean.”

Sam looked up and nodded solemnly. “For Dean.” Sam stood up. “I’ll be back when it’s time. Get some rest. I’ll bring you some soup later. You need to build up your strength.”

“Okay Sam.” Sam headed back to the library where Rowena was scribbling on a notepad furiously.

“Did you find something?” Sam asked.

“Yes. We may have a problem.” Rowena pronounced.

Sam quickly pulled up a chair next to her.

“What problem?” Sam asked.

“There was a… footnote of some sorts at the end of the spell.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Rowena?” Sam asked exasperated.

“Well I’ll just read you my translation then.” Rowena huffed. “The Mark must always have a suitable vessel. If the Mark is removed without a new bearer to take his place then darkness will be thrusted upon the world.”

“Darkness?” Sam questioned.

“Don’t ask me.” Rowena replied condescendingly. “I’m just the messenger.”

“Well we can’t just  give  someone else the Mark. It’ll make them as bad as Dean is right now!”

“That is your problem.” Rowena said dismissively.

“Shit.” Sam cursed running his hands through his hair in frustration. Just when they were so close, now yet another hurdle. Rowena’s smug little smile was pissing him off, he could feel his head pounding. He left the library and headed to Dean’s room, straight for that bottle of whiskey in his nightstand. He needed a drink. He opened the bottle and took a swig. He sat down on the bed. This was too much. He had the life of his brother and his best friend in his hands and his only company was a bitchy witch.

He needed Dean, but Dean was passed out for his own good. He needed Cas, but he was so sick that it was a miracle that he was coherent. He didn’t want to bother him anymore especially after he virtually asked him to die for Dean.

His heart panged at how much he missed Bobby. He needed someone to talk to. He could hear his voice in his mind. ‘Get up, ya idjit. Dean and Cas need you.’

Sam steeled his resolve. He would figure out who could take on the Mark. If worst came to worst...he would take it.

He headed to the kitchen and whipped together another bowl of Lipton soup for Cas. Hopefully it would help him keep his strength up. Sam entered Cas’s room again just in time to see him break into another coughing fit. Sam put the soup down and sat on the bed next to Cas and thumped Cas’s back. Once he finished he offered him the glass of water that was on the nightstand.

“Better now?” Sam asked.

“I suppose.” Cas deadpanned.

“There’s another problem with the spell, Cas.”

“Do you need my help again? Because while I’ll be happy to be of assistance I’m not sure there’s much more I can give.” Cas said mournfully.

“No I just...need some advice.” Sam requested.

“Of course.” Cas replied. “I’m happy to help.”

“Thanks, Cas. Rowena says that the Mark needs to be given to someone else, otherwise, and I quote, ‘Darkness will be thrusted upon the world.’ I don’t know what to do Cas.”

“That is...a predicament.” Cas replied. “The Mark should not be given to any human, for if they are evil it would only amplify that and if they are good like Dean, it will only warp and twist their psyche.” Cas sighed. “It certainly cannot be given to any demon, for then they will become a Knight of Hell.”

“I’m not exactly sure what options we have, Cas. I was thinking of taking the Mark mysel-”

“Sam no!” Cas exclaimed, horrified, his eyes widening.

“Cas, what if it’s the only way?”

“No. That cannot be the only way. I will not have you subject yourself to that evil.”

“If  anyone should take the Mark, it should be me. I am on the verge of death anyway and besides you wouldn’t have to deal with me the darkness of the Mark would react so badly to my-” Cas stopped cold.

“Sam.”

“What Cas? What is it?” Sam asked frantically.

“I believe I have an idea. Metatron.”

“What about him?”

“We can give the Mark to Metatron.”

“Cas…” Sam looked at him bewildered. “Are you insane? Metatron, the guy who threw all the angels out of heaven. And you wanna give him the  Mark the epitome of evil.”

“Sam, you don’t understand. Metatron is an angel. If we give him the  Mark the epitome of evil as you say, its darkness would react with his grace in such a way that he would die, and because his grace is his essence the Mark wouldn’t be able to reanimate him. This could work Sam, and we could get Metatron out of the picture as well!” Cas started coughing again and Sam thumped his back again while processing the information.

Metatron? Could he be the solution? Finally an answer to their problems instead of a thorn in their side. Finally revenge for stealing Cas’ grace and making him so sick. There was no way, life wasn’t that easy.

When Cas’ coughing slowed then stopped, he laid back down, his body tired and sore. Sam helped him pull the blankets around him before his eyes slowly shut again. Sam sighed. Cas was getting worse and worse by the minute. They needed to do the spell, and they needed to do it soon. He got up, ready to head back to Rowena and ask if giving it to Metatron would be a good plan. He needed to see if the angel was a good vessel, and then… all they would have to do is wait for Crowley to bring the items. Sam hoped that Cas could hold in that long.

As soon as Sam stepped back into the room, Rowena spoke up. “Samuel? I believe that I have completely translated the spell. Once Crowley has found the items, and we find a suitable holder for the Mark, we will have all we need to complete the spell.”

Sam nodded. “Do you think an angel would be a good person to give the Mark to?”

Rowena scoffed. “Don’t tell me you want to give it to Castiel! Dean would never forgive you!”

“What? No, of course not Cas.” He shook his head. “Metatron.”

Rowena paused for a moment. “I believe… You might be onto something. Giving an angel the Mark would surely kill it. There is no way that even angel grace can sustain that kind of evil, no matter how evil the angel is.” Sam nodded, a little relieved. If this worked, not only would he have his brother back, but that dick of an angel wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

“But-” Rowena continued. Sam sighed there was always a catch. “Grace reacting with the Mark in this way would surely cause it to explode and Metatron would die yes, but the Mark may not be preserved, and the Darkness could destroy us all.”

“So is there anyway to prevent him from exploding?” Sam asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure.” Rowena replied. “We would have to keep his body in a form of stasis starting just after he receives the Mark, and while stasis is a simple spell that can be preserved for hundreds of years, it is the timing, especially since i would need to do that spell  immediately after we remove the Mark from your brother and I would be extremely drained. If we had another witc-”

“No. Absolutely not.” Sam stated. “Is there anyway you could do the stasis spell beforehand?”

“There’s no point, I’d need to break it to transfer the Mark.”

Sam groaned. “Nothing is easy.” He shook his head. “You can do it, as soon as the Mark is on Metatron.”

“No wait, I have an idea. Take his grace. It will make Metatron more manageable and then give him the Mark.”

“But then Metatron is just another human, that defeats the entire purpose.”

“No  listen . Once I give him the Mark, then you give him his grace back by leaving him human it will give me time to recharge so then I can perform the stasis spell. Then he is forever trapped, frozen in time, keeping the world safe, and your brother will be fine.”

Sam thought through the plan. “Yeah… Yeah, that could work.” He nodded slowly. “Wait, how can we summon Metatron? He won’t just come to us.”

“Let me deal with that, Samuel. I have a… very strong summoning spell that can work. We shall do it when we have what we need from Fergus. Now we have to wait for my son to reach out to you with the items.”

“I’m still shocked that he can actually get the forbidden apple and the golden calf. Like they are so old I was sure that they would be lost to time.”

“Well Fergus is...resourceful, and objects like those have much power, they would treasured by magic practitioners of all times.”

“I wonder what else is out there.” Sam mused. But he broke out of his reverie when he heard a faint shout coming from the direction of the dungeon.

“That sounds like Dean’s awake. I’ll go check on him.” Sam stood, ready to head to the dungeon to check on his brother. He glanced one last time at the witch before leaving the library, going to the dungeon. He found Dean pressed up against the invisible barrier, obviously confused.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted once he saw him. “What’s going on? Why am I in here? Where’s Cas?”

“Whoa, slow down there.” Sam put his hands up, trying to calm his brother down. “You’re in here because the Mark took over earlier. Garth had to get Rowena to help lock you in here.”

“That witch did this? Where do you have her locked up now?”

“I don’t…”

“Sam!” Dean shouted, outraged, his jaw clenching at the thought of Rowena being free. “You don’t trust witches! That’s like rule number three.”

“I don’t trust her. She knows that the door is warded so she can’t leave that way, and that even if she does escape I will hunt her to the ends of the earth. Also, she likes the books.”

“Of course she does.” Dean sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Where’s Cas? Is he okay? Last I remember he was puking up blood.”

“He’s not in the best shape right now.” Sam informed him, his face set in a frown. “But he’s still kicking.”

“I didn’t...hurt him? Did I?” Dean asked. Sam’s expression confirmed what he already knew.

“Damn it!” Dean cursed. He had made everything worse, and Cas was in bad shape already. He must be at death’s door by now. God just the thought made Dean’s insides twist with fear and dread. With a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes. 

“So, what’s the plan? Did you find how the hell I’m going to get this fucking thing off of me?” Dean asked. He needed to be better as soon as possible so he could help Cas… or try to help him. Dean couldn’t believe that he could lose Cas. He’d lost him before, and that was not something he wanted to experience again. 

Sam walked closer to him and sighed. “So, we got the Book of the Damned. It has a cure.” Dean’s eyes widened and he felt a little flicker of hope. “And we already have Crowley finding what we need. There’s just one little thing. We’re going to put the Mark on Metatron to get rid of it permanently.”

“Are you crazy?” Dean exclaimed shocked. “He’s gonna be even more psycho than me! And he’s an angel you’re never gonna be able to stop him!”

“That’s what I thought Dean. But actually this was Cas’ idea in the first place and according to him grace and the Mark is a bad combination...Metatron is gonna explode Dean.”

“Does this mean that this fucker will finally be dead?” Dean asked incredulously. After everything he had done to Cas he deserved death a hundred times over.

“Not quite.” Sam said. “But good enough. He’ll be trapped mid-explosion...forever.”

Dean smirked wickedly. “Works for me.” But then he really thought about it. “Wait but, why can’t he just die?”

“Yeah about that. The Mark can’t be destroyed, if that happens, and I quote ‘Darkness will be thrusted upon the world.’ We don’t want that.”

“Yeah definitely not. Now can you get her to let me out of here so I can see Cas?”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a few.” Sam headed back to Rowena.

“Samuel. I’m glad you’re here. Fergus just called. He has the items and wishes to know where you will meet.”

“Not here. Can’t risk you escaping.” Sam said. 

“Of course not.” Rowena said condescendingly, rolling her eyes.

“Also, I need you to let Dean out of the dungeon.”

“Fine.” She huffed and followed Sam, and she performed the counter spell. Sam went in and grabbed the cuffs. Then they followed Dean to Cas’s room where Rowena removed the protection again. Then Sam clipped the cuffs onto her wrists. 

”And I believe we are done here.” Sam said. “Go back to the library. I’ll go meet Crowley.”

Meanwhile Dean was laying down in bed next to Cas, all of the exhaustion from the rage the Mark had put him through finally hitting him now that the adrenaline had worn off. He had still been recovering when the Mark put him through a bender. But, now that he was in bed with Cas he felt better, just tired. So he turned on his side and pulled Cas into his arms and he felt him stir.

“Wha? Dean?”

“Hey Cas. It’s me. Don’t talk, don’t want you to overwork yourself. I’m...better now, and I’m  so  sorry for everything I did to you”

“It’s okay. I know it wasn’t you.”

“I don’t know how you could forgive me Cas.” Dean could see purple finger marks where he had tried to choke Cas.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean said with a soft smile. “Now get some rest, okay?”

“K, Dean.” Cas mumbled, half-asleep already. He didn’t wake up until five hours later Sam pushed a needle into his arm.

Cas hissed.

“Sorry, Cas. I was trying not to wake you.”

“It’s fine.” Cas mumbled sleepily. He could almost feel his blood oozing out of him. “Is it time?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied softly. “We have Metatron and all the ingredients. We summoned him with another one of Rowena’s spells.” Sam stiffened when he saw Dean stir.

“Sam?” He questioned sleepily. “What’re you doing?” When he woke up enough to process what was happening he sat up abruptly, smelling the blood, his eyes zeroing in on it. But Dean resisted, after what happened last time he knew that he couldn’t drink the blood again.

“You gotta stop, Sam! Cas won’t last much longer if you’re bleeding him out. I don’t want the blood anymore. It’s not good for me.”

“It’s not about that Dean.”

“Then what is it about?”

“It’s time to do the spell. Cas’s blood is the last ingredient.”

“Sam, you can’t.” Dean’s voice broke. 

“I need to, Dean! The spell is ready, this is the only ingredient we need!”

“You’re gonna kill him, Sam.” Dean could feel his hands starting to shake. The Mark on his arm was burning, rage spiking, how dare Sam do this to Cas!

“Dean.” Sam said steadily trying to calm Dean down. Dean got up from the bed and walked around to Sam.

“You need to stop now Sam.” Dean growled stalking closer to Sam who backed up a few steps.

“This is to save you, Dean! I know you love Cas. Cas is my best friend Dean, do you think I  want to do this? No! But I’m trying to save your life!” Sam exclaimed. Dean walked right up to Sam forcing him to drop the bag of blood he was holding, pressing Sam to the wall.

“I don’t care.” Dean snapped.

“Dean.” They heard Cas rasp from the bed. “Please.” The sound of Cas’ voice cleared the fog a bit.

“Cas?”

“Dean, stop.” Dean let go of Sam and went over to Cas.

“He’s trying to kill you for me, Cas. I can’t let that happen, I’m not worth that.”

“You are, Dean. Please. I am close to death, please...just let it mean something.” Cas murmured.

The Mark stopped glowing and a wrenching sob pierced the silence.

“Oh god, Cas. I love you so much. I’m so sorry, you should have never given me the blood. Cas…” Dean wept.

“It’s okay, Dean. Do this for me. Do the spell, get rid of it.” Dean nodded. 

“Only for you, Cas.” He gestured with his hand and Sam continued the work of taking the blood while Dean pressed himself up against Castiel’s side, arm slung over his waist. He relished in this moment not knowing how much longer it would last.

“I promise, Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear. “As soon as this is over, we will work day and night to find a way to make you better. I’m not giving up yet.” Dean knew that he was in denial but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t imagine a world where Cas was just...gone. It wasn’t right.

He could feel, from where his head was resting on Cas’ chest, Cas’ heart speed up, trying to compensate for the blood he had lost. Sam was holding the full bags that they needed.

“We need to go now, Dean, we have to do the spell while the blood is fresh.” Dean nodded and sat up. Cas’ normally tan skin was so pale now. He tucked Cas in, making sure he was as warm and comfortable as possible before following.

He followed Sam to the dungeon where Rowena was waiting with Metatron who was chained to the chair.

“Where’s the holy fire?” Dean asked.

“We don’t need that right now.” Dean looked at Sam confused. “Trust me.” Dean nodded, he didn’t like but it wasn’t a good idea to show discord in front of Metatron and Rowena.

“Do you have what I need, Samuel?” She asked.

“One Forbidden Fruit, one Golden Calf, and one and half liters of Castiel’s blood, fresh.”  
“Good.” Rowena replied. “Now we can begin.” 

“Take Metatron’s hand. Like you did when Cain gave you this curse” Rowena instructed Dean. She reached up and tugged at his head pulling out a few strands of hair.

Dean whirled around glaring.

“Sorry dear, need some DNA for the spell.”

Then Rowena took the blood from Sam and began pouring it into a large metal bowl she had set up on the table. Once all the blood had completely drained she put the other ingredients into the bowl while chanting.

Ab manu dei. Ab manu hominis.

Ab cruore cordis eius in aeternum. 

Tolle maledictionem tuam ab hoc viro.

As Rowena added Dean’s hair to the bowl bluish smoke started to rise and a bright light illuminated Rowena’s face as she looked over the bowl. Then a blast wave erupted from the bowl knocking the four of them over.

Dean let out a yell as his whole body clenched, his arm where the Mark was was burning, like it was on fire. Dean closed his eyes as he heard screaming coming from Metatron. The feeling of the Mark leaving Dean was no match to what it felt like going onto Metatron. The now former angel had his eyes wide open, a yell escaping his mouth as he felt the fire move from his fingertips, down his arm, and stay at his forearm. Metatron was sure that even molten lava would feel better on his skin than what he was experiencing at that time. His heart raced and sweat beaded on his forehead as the pain started dying away. Dean collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, as Metatron slumped forward in the chair.

As Sam went to his brother’s side, he noticed that Dean was staring at his arm which was clear of the Mark. “S-Sam… It’s gone. I feel…” He couldn’t even speak. For the first time in such a long time, Dean felt back to normal, like a fog had lifted.  He no longer had the urge to kill or harm, and the realization that it was over almost made him lose it. Dean almost started sobbing just at the fact that he was no longer tormented by this affliction.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s get you out of here.” Sam mumbled, knowing that they needed to move quickly to get Meta-douche his grace back so they could perform the next spell. But Sam wanted Dean out of harm’s way before that happened. He helped his brother stand and led him back to his room, laying him next to Cas, who looked awful. Cas’ forehead was sweaty and his skin pale. Sam gave Dean a pat on the back before he ran back, ready to finish this once and for all.

As he arrived back, Sam grabbed Metatron, who was starting to wake up, and looked at Rowena. “Are you ready for this?” He asked her. Rowena looked tired, but she nodded nonetheless. 

“Yes, Samuel. Give him his grace. Now.” Sam nodded and put the grace up to Metatron’s mouth, watching as the silvery blue grace went back into Metatron. 

The angel let out a yell as his eyes glowed blue. The Mark started pulsing red, and Sam yelled, “Now!” He took a step away as the light grew brighter, so bright that Sam had to cover his eyes.

Rowena took a breath before she started chanting. 

In hoc saeculum relinquere gelida. 

Nunquam recedat , morte carens!

As the last words were spoken, everything seemed to stop. The light no longer shone, the screaming that was coming from Metatron became silent. Sam opened his eyes and saw that the angel was frozen, his eyes wide in fear and in pain, still shining blue, though it had dimmed significantly. The Mark was still plainly on his arm, and Sam let out a breath.

“It’s over.” Rowena told him, sitting down as she became exhausted; the spellwork of the day had tired her out. Sam nodded before he grabbed a sheet that they had brought in and put it over Metatron’s body. There was no way he was looking into those eyes again, nor was he going to look at that fucking Mark. 

“I’m going to get rid of him soon. For now… we need to get Dean back to his normal health, and Cas… we just need to make him comfortable.” He rubbed his tired face and stood. “Just… don’t make me regret not locking you back up, okay?” He stepped out, his feet practically dragging. Now that the action was over with, the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving Sam more tired than he thought he should be. He headed up to his room, intent on taking a quick nap, just to get some sort of energy to help with Dean and Cas.

Dean didn’t know how he could handle it. Cas was… obviously not doing so well. He was pale, shaking, not even opening his eyes when Dean called his name. Dean was losing his best friend, the man he loved, and it was killing him. As Cas shook harder, Dean sniffed as he pulled Cas’ trench coat over the shaking angel. 

“Dammit, Cas. Why couldn’t you just… fucking live, goddammit!” He frowned as he saw something fall from the pocket of the coat. He reached down to where it had fallen, right in front of Cas, and his eyes widened. It was Cas’ grace. 

Dean thought back to when they had first found the grace, and remembered Cas saying that it wasn’t enough. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Fuck that, Cas. It has… It has to do something, right?” He whispered, tears falling from his eyes now. This had to fix him. It had to. Dean held Cas in his arms as he opened his mouth, tipping the grace into it. He closed his eyes and rocked Cas back and forth, small sobs escaping him. This had to… had to work. Dean couldn’t make it if Cas wasn’t by his side. Not this time.

He felt Cas shift in his arms and he opened his eyes. “Cas…?” He whispered as he stared down at him. The color had returned to Cas’ face, and he was blinking his eyes, which were glowing blue. Dean’s eyes widened as he watched, and he fucking prayed to whoever would listen, praying that Cas would be alright, that the grace was enough.

Cas coughed a few times before he blinked up at Dean, tilting his head. “I… I believe that I am supposed to be dead.” He mumbled, confused. Dean let out a surprised, but glad, chuckle and shook his head.   
“You were wrong about your grace!” He told him, with a smile, still holding him in his arms. “It was enough. Look at you!”

Cas thought for a moment. “Dean. It wasn’t enough to keep me an  angel .” He started slowly. “It would have turned me into a human, which it has done, and therefore my blood would not have helped you control the Mark.” He explained.

“Wait a minute.” Dean said, letting go of Cas so that he could look at him properly. “You mean, that you’ve been going without your grace,  dying , all for me to have Angel Blood?” Dean exclaimed, furious.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I was just trying to-”

“Help. Oh yeah, I know. But of course you didn’t think about how much it fucking  broke me to see you at death’s door. I thought you were dying! For good! And I’d never get to see you again! You can’t just do that Cas! I need you! I love you, dammit!” Dean shook his head, sitting up and pulling away from Cas. He couldn’t believe that Cas could be so  fucking stupid! “I’m not that important, Cas!” He scoffed. 

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he sat up as the strength started returning to him. “Like hell, Dean. To me, you  are that important, and I would do it all over again. So don’t question my motives.” He told him. “I get that you’re upset, but think about it. If I hadn’t done this for you, I would have probably ended up dead anyways! By  your hands! And Sam, and probably a ton of other people! So don’t you dare even think about getting mad at me for this. I had to keep you safe! I had to keep a lot of people safe!” Cas cupped his cheek and gave a weak smile. “But look at you, Dean. You’re… no longer a captive of that curse. You’re free of the Mark, and that’s all I could have asked for. And look at me! I’m okay. I… may be human now, but I’m okay.”

Dean took a shaky breath, his rage dimming as Cas talked to him. Nodding, Dean leaning into Cas’ touch. “God, finally something good happened to us.” He chuckled softly. “I… I’m so glad that you’re okay. The thought of losing you…” 

Cas cut him off. “We don’t need to think about that anymore, Dean. Don’t worry about it. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked, sitting back to stare into those blue eyes. 

Cas smiled softly. “Of course, Dean. Anything.”

“If you knew that the grace was going to turn you human, and you already knew that you wouldn’t be giving me anymore angel blood, why didn’t you just take your grace earlier?” He asked.

Cas answered thoughtfully. “I knew that I would be giving a lot of blood for the spell. A human… Even with my diminished grace that I had in me, it was enough to keep me alive from that blood loss. As a human, I wouldn’t have survived it.” He explained, taking a moment to give Dean a big, gummy smile. 

It was so contagious, that Dean couldn’t help but to smile back. Finally, fucking  finally , something had worked out for them. Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Cas’, neither of them able to stop smiling. Cas pushed Dean back against the bed, not feeling strong enough to go much further, but this time, he wanted to be on top. He pulled back a bit, staring into Dean’s brilliantly green eyes, his gaze softening with affection. Dean smiled and tugged him back down their lips meeting. Cas could feel Dean’s tongue pressing onto his lips wanting entrance. He acquiesced, his tongue tangling with Dean’s. It was a feeling he had missed. Dean’s stubble rubbed along his jaw and Cas’ eyes closed just reveling in the myriad of sensations and emotions that were going through at a hundred miles an hour. He was just relishing being so close to Dean, being so connected, after what they had been through.

Even though he could no longer see Dean’s soul, could no longer interpret the colors of his aura, due to his limited human perception, he knew, by pure intuition and love, that Dean was just as happy as he was. Cas was happy to fully immerse himself in the feeling of Dean’s lips on his, something he had been unable to feel for so long.

After sometime they broke apart for air, panting, Cas looking at Dean as if he had hung the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky just for him. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas said voice full of emotion. Dean blushed.

“I love you too, Cas.” He had grown more used to saying it.

Cas moved down Dean’s body a bit and settled there, his head resting right on Dean’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and the movement of his breathing. It was very soothing for Cas, feeling reassured that Dean was there alive and well. He slipped off into sleep very quickly, totally and utterly relaxed in Dean’s presence. Dean stared down at him, running his fingers through his dark hair. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead before he closed his eyes, ready to fall into a deep sleep with the man he loved in his arms. 

Sam awoke a few hours later, forcing his tired body up to check on Dean and Cas. When he walked into the room, he turned the light on without thinking. As he saw Dean and Cas on the bed, both starting to wake up due to the light, Sam’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Cas was… a normal color. And was waking up, no longer shaking or frail looking.

“What…?” Dean mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Sam? What are you doing?” He asked. Sam looked between Dean and Cas before he sighed. 

“I swear, Dean, if you sold your soul again I’m going t-”

“No, nope. Didn’t sell my soul this time.” Dean smiled and nudged Cas to wake him up. Cas just groaned and turned over, pressing his face into the pillow. “Cas had some grace left… His actual grace. And it was enough to fix him up and make him human.” Dean smiled at Sam, who was just staring blankly. “Go to sleep, Sam. We’ll explain it all in the morning, okay? And, Sam? Thank you. For everything.” Dean told him honestly. “I really, really appreciate that you’ve done all of this for me. I love you, brother.”

Sam blinked at him. “I love you too, Dean.” He yawned before heading out, turning the lights out as he went back to his room. Dean pushed Cas over so they could share the pillow, wrapping his arm around him as he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Dean woke up at around nine, shifting so he wouldn’t wake Cas up, and getting out of bed. He walked to the kitchen, smelling fresh coffee and pancakes as he got closer. He stepped in and grinned. Sam, who had checked on them again earlier that morning, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming about what had happened, was standing at the stovetop, flipping pancakes and setting them on a plate. 

“Your stack is on the counter right there.” Sam smiled back at him. “It’s good to have you back, Dean. When Cas gets up, we’ll talk about the plan for meeting up with Crowley to give him Rowena back.” As if on cue, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Cas walked in, his hair a mess, eyes still droopy. 

Dean smiled and sprang to action, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee in, along with cream and sugar. “Here you go, Cas.” He led the former angel to a chair to sit down. Cas took a couple of sips of his coffee, a smile on his face, as he leaned into Dean’s side. 

When he spoke, his voice was still low, thick with sleep. “I feel so much better now than I have in a long time.” Cas admitted, sipping his coffee again. “I believe that being human might be the right path for me this time, as long as I get to stay here.” He gave Dean a pointed look, but they all knew that it was all in jest. Dean pressed a kiss to his temple before starting to eat his pancakes. 

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked Sam around a bite of food. Sam’s nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“Firstly, gross, Dean. Don’t talk while you eat. And secondly, I’ll call Crowley to meet up today, if you two are up for it. I was thinking that we meet up with him in this field outside of Omaha. Give him Rowena, and call it good.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, man, sounds good. Just let us know when we need to be ready by, okay? I think…” He glanced at Cas, who was starting to eat Dean’s pancakes. “I think that we’re both feeling a ton better.” Cas nodded in confirmation, not wanting to talk with food in his mouth. Sam smiled at them and finished making the pancakes. Rowena walked in some time later, complaining that her head was pounding from the spells. 

“Thank you, Rowena.” Cas told her. “We wouldn’t have been able to get Dean back to his normal self without you.”

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice, dearie, now did you?” She sassed, but she was smiling. “When will I be returned to Fergus?” She asked.

“Later today. I just need to call.” Sam mumbled as he sipped his coffee. “I’ll go do that now.” He pulled his phone out, stepping out of the room. 

“Moose? Did it work?” Crowley asked immediately. 

Sam grinned. “Dean is Mark free and Cas is not dying, albeit, he is human.” Sam explained.   
“Ah, so, you’d like me to retrieve Mother now, right?”

“Yeah, but I, uh, also have another favor to ask. I don’t want Rowena knowing, but I’d like you to get rid of Metatron. Keep him in hell, away from everything. You know as well as I do what damage this Mark can cause, and we don’t want it falling into the wrong hands.”

Crowley paused for a moment. “I have the perfect spot. Don’t worry, Sam. It’ll be so far deep into Hell that no one will be able to find it. So, where am I picking up my mother?” He asked.   
“There’s a field. Near Omaha, Nebraska, on the northern side. We can meet there at… let’s say at three this afternoon.”

“Sounds good, Moose. I’ll see you and the… loving couple, then.” Crowley hung up and Sam headed back in the kitchen. 

“Three this afternoon in the field just north of Omaha.” Sam told them, patting Dean and Cas on the back as he passed to get back to his pancakes. 

~*~

As they drove to Omaha, Cas sat in the back with Rowena, who was now handcuffed,, with Dean driving, and Sam sitting in the passenger seat. Dean reveled in the normalcy of this drive. It felt like it had been forever since they were able to just drive, without worrying about the Mark, or about one of them dying. They were able to just listen to music, have some small talk, and ignore Rowena when she would add something snarky to their conversations. 

When they arrived at the field, They got out, Sam holding onto Rowena, just making sure she didn’t run off or curse them at the last moment. Crowley appeared in front of them, a smile on his face.

“Hello Mother.” Crowley greeted her. “Moose, Squirrel, uh… Angel.” He nodded to each of them in turn.

“Fergus, finally.” Rowena exclaimed, her eyes lit with excitement. “Let go of me!” Rowena demanded of Sam, trying to pull free of his grasp.

“Not yet.” Cas shook his head. “There’s something we need to do first.” Cas pulled out the First Blade from his jacket, watching Dean’s reaction out of habit. Dean just glared at the blade, his jaw clenching as he thought about what he had done with it. 

Crowley looked at it, confused and worried.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“We know that both you and Rowena are liars and con artists.” Cas’ eyes narrowed at him. “I need to know if she did the spell right. We need to know if the Mark is truly gone. And the best way to tell is with the First Blade.”

“If this works,” Sam continued. “Nothing will happen and both you and Rowena will be free to go. If not, well, I’m pretty sure Dean hates you the most, you’d be the first to die.” He looked at Cas and Cas gave Dean the blade. The silence was so thick, you could cut the tension with a knife.

But nothing happened, and Sam released Rowena. “Congratulations. You both get to live another day.”

Rowena rushed over to Fergus and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Dean dropped the blade, letting out a sigh of relief, and Cas hugged him.

“It’s okay. It’s all over now.” Cas reassured him softly, rubbing his back and keeping him held close.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Dean murmured, shaking his head. “What if I hurt you?”

“No, Dean. I know you wouldn’t have done that. Besides, it’s all over now. Metatron has the Mark. You’re free.”

Dean pulled back a bit, looking at Cas with a smile. “I’m really free.” He whispered, the reality now hitting him full force. He was free. There was no more Mark to worry about. For the first time in such a long time, Dean felt whole. He felt like he could face the world without having to worry about anything, and he felt like he could smile, really smile, for the first time in years. He looked at Cas, and at Sam, an honest to God smile appearing on his face. “I’m free.”

~*~

Dean, Cas and Sam were met with laughter and talking as they walked into Jody’s house,  Dean and Cas holding hands. From the other room, they could hear their friends and family yakking, talking about recipes and gifts. 

“Dean! Cas! Sam!” Dean turned at the voice, a grin spreading as he saw Charlie, who ran up and pulled them both in for a hug. “Merry Christmas, you three!” She smiled at them and pulled away. “Okay, so I’m sure you heard, but there are two eggnogs and one has alcohol. The one in the Santa bowl is the alcohol one, and don’t let Claire convince you otherwise, like she did me.” Cas smiled and nodded, his eyes crinkling. Of course Claire would do something like that. 

They walked further into the house, greeting their friends: Garth, Jody, Donna, Cyrus, Alex, and last of all, Claire. Dean and Cas handed her a present, Cas grinning his gummy smile as she opened it, revealing a Crown the Empire shirt. She smiled and looked up at them. 

“How did you know that I listen to them?” She asked, but the smile didn’t leave her face. 

Dean answered. “We may have had Cyrus take your phone to see what music was on it.” He admitted. Claire’s eyes widened. 

“That dick! I knew he touched my phone! Thanks!” She kissed their cheeks before heading off, probably to kick Cyrus’ ass. Dean smiled and nudged Cas. 

“Seems like she liked it, huh?” He grinned and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips before they were pulled off to talk to others. As the night went on, Dean’s palms became more sweaty and the box in his pants pocket was becoming heavier, it seemed. Dean almost backed out of proposing. This was… Was it too soon? Would Cas say no? What if he didn’t want to get married?

Dean excused himself from the conversation they were having with Jody and headed into the kitchen, breathing deeply and grasping onto the counter. He closed his eyes, freezing when he heard someone walk in behind him.

“Dean?” Sam asked. Dean turned and groaned, seeing not only his brother, but Charlie as well. “You alright? You look a little… green.”

Dean shrugged him off. “Yeah, yeah, no worries. All good here.”

Charlie walked up to him. “There’s something up, Winchester, I know it.” She narrowed her eyes, and Dean broke. 

“Fine!” He pulled the box out of his pocket. “Okay, see? I’m planning on proposing to Cas tonight, during dinner.” He admitted. Charlie’s eyes widened and she squeaked, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Yay! Dean, oh my gosh, you’re going to get engaged!” She hopped up and down, but Dean stopped her. 

“What if he says no?” He asked softly. 

Sam scoffed. “Dean, he won’t say no. He’s head over heels for you, just like you are. He would never say no to marrying you.”

Dean nodded slowly, taking a few deep breaths. “Okay. Yeah, okay. I can do this. I got this. At dinner, okay?” Sam patted his back and Charlie pulled him in for another hug before they headed back out to mingle. 

Jody and Donna cooked their meal, taking all day to make it perfect. And perfect it was. As they all sat around the table, talking and passing out food, Dean couldn’t help but to feel so grateful for every person at that table. They’d all been through hell together, and now there they were, like one big family, nothing to worry about, eating Christmas dinner. About halfway through, Dean started receiving looks from Charlie and Sam. He knew that he had to do it soon, and he took a deep breath before standing up. 

“I-I.. I have something to say.” Dean tried to keep his voice from shaking as he smiled, looking at everyone but Cas. “I just have to say that… I love everyone here. We’re a family, you know? We… We all have different backgrounds, different stories, but here, uh, here we are. And there’s one person here that’s… god, so special to me. Cas?” Dean finally looked down at Cas, whose head was tilted, eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what Dean was doing. “Cas, you’re the most special person I’ve ever met. We… We have that kind of story that no one would believe. You saving me from hell… Being all angely and emotionless. We fought together, went to purgatory together… And now look at us. We’re… together. From friends to best friends to, uh, enemies for just a little bit of time, and now we’re boyfriends. I just, Cas I love you so much and I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want more with you, and I’m hoping you want more too. So, uh, Cas…” He took a breath and got down on one knee, holding the box out. “Cas, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?” He glanced up at Cas, who had the largest smile on his face. 

Dean was expecting an answer, but instead, Cas pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Dean grinned and kissed back, hardly even hearing the clapping and exclamations of congratulations from the others there. 

When they pulled apart, Dean grinned. “So… Is that a yes?” He asked cheekily. 

Cas looked up at Dean. “Yes, Dean.” He told him seriously, and Dean smiled, sliding the ring he had gotten onto Cas’ finger. 

“Finally!” Claire grinned, sipping on the eggnog that she had snuck from the Santa bowl. Dean turned to the rest of his family, a smile on his face, as he held onto Cas’ hand.

“Okay, okay.” Sam grabbed his glass and hit it with a fork, causing Jody to glare at him, muttering something about his big moose hands breaking her cup. 

“I propose a toast, to Dean and Cas. They’ve been through so much and now they’re here. I’m so proud to have Cas as my future brother-in-law and I know that all of you are very happy for them.” He raised his glass, smiling down at his brother and Cas, and everyone joined him. “To Dean and Cas, may they have very a happy life together.”

“To Dean and Cas.” Everyone else cheered before clinking their glasses and taking a drink.

“To us.” Dean and Cas exclaimed to each other and they shared a kiss, smiling. Cas leaned into Dean’s side as the table continued their conversations. They looked at their little family, everything they had all worked so hard for and they knew that all the fighting they had done all those years, all of the hardships that they experienced, was worth having this.

 


End file.
